


Além de Uma Predição

by nathy_lie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cartomancy, CharacterxOC, F/M, Love/Hate, One Piece - Freeform, Original Character(s), basil hawkins - Freeform, misticism, piracy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: Há situações futuras que o presente pode revelar, outras não. Era o que Basil Hawkins, um notório pirata da Pior Geração, não tinha visto em suas cartas: um inesperado e curioso relacionamento com uma pessoa tão autêntica e complicada ao mesmo tempo. [Basil HawkinsxOC]





	1. Os Caminhos Se Cruzam

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma fic e mais um Supernova com quem vou trabalhar nessa história, espero que goste :D 
> 
> One Piece não é originalmente ''Uma Peça'' minha xD, e sim uma >Prima Arte< de Eichiiro Oda /o/ 
> 
> Fic bem 18+, conteúdos polêmicos e místicos. Se não curtir, não tem problema, mas já foi avisado(a) ;)

─ ...uma tragédia se aproxima de nós... mas não seremos afetados. ─ um homem de longos cabelos louros, levemente ondulados, lia em voz alta suas cartas similares as de Tarot.

─ Capitão Hawkins... isso é sério mesmo? ─ um de seus homens questionou preocupado.

─ Mas acabamos de sair de uma batalha contra piratas saqueadores... e vamos lidar com outros problemas logo?

─ ...acha que nossa vida é apenas navegar pacificamente e perdidamente pelos mares? ─ o capitão perguntou, olhando para o segundo membro que comentou reclamando da situação.

─ Er... não, mas... ainda temos muitos homens feridos e...

─ Não seremos atingidos pela morte novamente... ─  o loiro interrompeu a fala do outro ─ mas estaremos envolvidos. Portanto, fiquem em alerta.

As velas em cima da mesa onde estavam expostas as cartas tinham seu fogo quase apagado pelo vento que vinha da janela. O homem de porte nobre e enigmático estava com a cabeça virada em direção as cartas, mas os olhos estavam olhando o fogo de uma das velas que estava quase se apagando.

“Que tragédia é essa em que vou me envolver?”

....................

Hajan Nubis era um dos piratas mais procurados dos mares, desde os tempos em que Gold D. Roger era o rei dos piratas. Não que ainda fosse procurado, mas não estava mais em atividade como no passado. Desde que teve uma filha com sua ex-amante  ─  que simplesmente abandonou a filha nas mãos dele e fugiu com outro amante  ─, não levava mais uma vida aventureira e libertina quando ainda não era pai.

Sua filha, Yasmin, era uma típica filha exemplar que todos os pais almejam. Apesar da personalidade única e de um gênio consideravelmente forte, a moça de vinte e cinco anos era extremamente leal ao homem que, diferente da mãe, havia criado com toda a distinção e carinho. Guardava um pouco de raiva dentro de si por causa da mãe, mas também não pensava em vingança ou algo do tipo, até porque isso não era seu traço.

Em toda a sua vida como pai, Hajan sempre pode dar o melhor para sua filha e acompanha-la em cada fase. Ainda sonhava em vê-la casada e, quem sabe, com filhos. Mas achava um pouco difícil isso, visto que muitos homens, até piratas, recusavam em se envolver com moças que tinham parentelas com os próprios. E os fidalgos jamais procuravam jovens pobres ou com parentesco “comprometedor”.

Apesar das dificuldades, tudo seguia normalmente. A morena sempre navegava com o pai, que lhe ensinava como conduzir um navio. Ele não queria que a filha seguisse seu caminho, mas alguém tinha que tomar conta de suas propriedades, e o navio era um deles. Energética, gostava de repetir os gestos do velho pai e se considerava uma pirata que, de fato, era. Mas o pai jamais a tratava como uma. Ele sonhava em vê-la longe daquela vida na qual cresceu, casada com um homem de categoria e que cuidasse dela quando já não estivesse mais nesse mundo.

 

Em uma noite fria de inverno, uma tempestade imprevista atingiu o navio. Hajan comandava bravamente todas as ações de cada membro, junto com Yasmin.

─ Não se preocupe, papai! Não será essa tempestade que vai nos afundar! ─ encorajou a morena de olhos de um tom vermelho escuro. A única fiel característica que havia herdado de sua mãe era a cor dos olhos.

─ Yasmin, querida... por favor... não saia daí de dentro até que eu ordene.

─ Está bem assim, tem certeza?

─ Claro que tenho!

Ela não questionou o obedeceu. E para piorar a situação, um outro navio ainda maior que o deste pirata apareceu, mas sem se abalar muito com a tempestade e avançando sobre o navio dele. Os piratas de Hajan tiveram que lutar pela sobrevivência em duas ocasiões: no ataque da natureza e no ataque de piratas saqueadores. Um único navio lidando com uma frota que se aproximava atrás do navio inimigo.

─ Estamos perdidos! ─ Hagan pôs as mãos na cabeça. Mas sua preocupação ali era somente a filha. Resolveu fazer uma loucura, mas era pelo bem da filha: resolveu se entregar aos inimigos, e mandou dois homens de sua confiança buscarem sua filha no camarote onde ficava o quarto dela e pegarem uma das canoas reservas e saírem pelos fundos do navio.

─ Mas o mar está revolto demais para remar nesses barquinhos!

─ Vocês são os melhores nisso! E esse ataque está sendo muito pior que essa tempestade! Vamos rápido com isso!

Yasmin, antes de ir, abraçou o pai com força.

─ Nunca me separei do senhor assim!

─ A hora é essa... mas vamos nos reencontrar... eles vão até uma das ilhas perdidas nessa baía. Conheço todas elas e logo te encontrarei! ─ explicou, beijando a testa da jovem mulher ao terminar ─ Agora, vai!

─ ...tudo bem.

Sem nenhuma reclamação ou até choro, Yasmin seguiu os dois piratas e entrou no transporte reserva.

─ Se eu puder ajudar em algo... me falem, por favor! ─ ela ofereceu ajuda aos dois, que conduziam a canoa com dificuldade por causa das ondas agitadas.

─ Se segura firme aí, mocinha! Isso já nos ajuda a cumprir as ordens do seu pai! ─ disse um deles.

Yasmim se segurava na canoa que era mantido sob o controle de dois experientes piratas remadores. Só que não estava acostumada com aqueles movimentos bruscos e se sentia enjoada. Mas respirava fundo e mantinha controle. Seu vestido azul marinho, com delicados e pequenos babados brancos que traçavam a parte superior deste, estava úmido devido a quantidade de água que vinha em cima dela.

Em menos de vinte e cinco minutos, uma explosão é vista de longe de onde estavam os três, junto com um barulho estrondoso. Yasmin gritou em desespero, enquanto os outros nem se abalavam, dando prioridade a missão dada a eles.

O navio de Hajan havia sido atingido por flechas de fogo intenso. Atingido por duas balas de garrucha pelas costas, o homem calvo e de poucos cabelos brancos atrás da nuca caiu aliviado no chão. Sua ideia tinha sido ótima. Não poderia ver sua filha morrer naquele navio em chamas. Ela tinha o direito de lutar pela sobrevivência e foi o que ele permitiu.

─ Desculpa... Yasmin... por não poder me reencontrar... com você... ─ falava exausto, quase perdendo a consciência e jogado no chão.

A Marinha foi acionada em seu quartel e vieram seus navios para apartar a frota dos vencedores e também prendê-la toda, mas não chegaram a tempo. Só alcançaram o navio de Hajan totalmente em chamas, emitindo uma negríssima fumaça pelas janelas e pela parte exposta do meio de transporte. Todos ali morreram carbonizados, inclusive seu capitão.

Yasmin acreditava (e queria acreditar) que seu pai havia conseguido escapar. Estava se aproximando de uma das ilhas, quando um dos piratas remadores arriscou um palpite.

─ Acho que... o capitão não conseguiu escapar do ataque.

─ Tenha fé que sim! Meu pai é experiente, ele apenas quis me livrar do intenso ataque. Mas ele vai conseguir recuperar o controle de tudo!

─ ...ele te livrou da provável morte que deve ter afetado todos os nossos “irmãos”... ─ apontou o horizonte ─ olhem aquela fumaça negra... o nosso navio estava cercado por muitos...

─ E nossos tesouros? ─ perguntou o outro pirata.

O questionado fez uma careta como se não pudesse ter mais volta a situação. Yasmin ficou de pé, com uma feição de apavorada. E agora? Será que o pai foi capturado e... morto nessa emboscada?

E se ele também pegou outra canoa e fugiu? Falou essa possibilidade para os homens, que se acalmaram em suas especulações. Ao avistarem a ilha mais próxima, foram até ela remando com rapidez. Yasmin ajeitava algo dentro do vestido, precisamente na cintura, e saiu do barco depois que os dois firmaram a canoa em terra firme.

─ Aqui não nos encontrarão facilmente... ─ e olhou para Yasmin de cima para baixo ─ estamos seguros e ninguém nos capturará.

─ Assim espero. ─ concordou a morena que usava um rabo-de-cavalo antes bem penteado, agora todo desfeito.

....................

Hawkins ficou sabendo do ocorrido com o navio de um antigo aliado. Sim... então essa era a tragédia? Mas... que ligação teria Hawkins com isso? Até então, não viu nenhuma ligação conforme sua precisão na sua cartomancia.

Hajan era um pirata veterano com jeito de aposentado, e Hawkins tinha uma amizade e também uma aliança com este. Lamentou a morte dele. Sem nada o que fazer, resolveu por conta própria guiar seu navio e navegar por ai, mas sempre cauteloso em passar pela área onde a Marinha estava fiscalizando o ataque ao navio de Hajan.

A Marinha resgatava os corpos e lamentava o do pai de Yasmin estar carbonizado. Aquele pirata quase aposentado ainda era cobiçado pelo Governo Mundial e, talvez, seria julgado e executado caso estivesse vivo. O loiro avistou duas ilhas distantes e ficou olhando ambas, admirando a vasta floresta de ambas. Talvez fosse bom parar ali... pareciam desertas.

─ Capitão, para onde está indo? ─ perguntou um dos seus homens mais próximos.

─ Navegando por aí... aliás, na verdade, queria repousar em terra firme.

─ Parece que está abatido, Capitão...

─ ...um pouco. Sinto-me melancólico. Queria ficar em terra firme, mas não sei se devo. ─ terminou de falar com um rápido bocejo.

─ O Capitão pode prever se deve mesmo fazer essa pausa.

─ Talvez sim. Toma o leme, vou para dentro descansar um pouco.

─ Deixa comigo, Capitão Hawkins! ─ e assumiu o controle do movimento do navio.

O loiro se retirou até seu camarote, onde pode ficar à vontade, desfazendo-se de suas roupas completamente e indo até a sala de banho particular. Ligou as velas do lugar para iluminar melhor e preparou a banheira para um longo período de relaxamento, um passatempo que ele tanto gostava. As luzes das velas refletiam a sombra de um corpo magro, porém forte, em uma parte da parede. Ele prendeu seus longos e pesados cabelos loiros para entrar na banheira e se acomodar na água morninha e transparente. Ele fechou os olhos quase que completamente. Nesse período, costumava também analisar situações e resolver questões individualmente.

Ao abrir os olhos lentamente, olhou para o teto da sala de banho onde estava. O balançar das chamas e a fumaça fina que saía do fogo lhe causavam uma sensação de tranquilidade. E quando ligava seus incensos, o que tinha esquecido naquele momento, ainda se sentia totalmente desconectado do mundo tão conturbado que vivia lá fora. A solidão, antes tão incômoda para si, agora era uma amiga que o tranquilizava de qualquer barulho, de qualquer agitação. Silêncio... só descobriu seu prazer depois que saiu de uma adolescência complicada.

Basil Hawkins, um pirata notório e de recompensa alta, não era o típico pirata que se costumava ver por aí. Tinha modos finos, sempre educado em se expressar – porém não menos intimidativo por causa disso. Um capitão que não possuía tanta arrogância como muitos outros. Sério, observador e estoico.

Depois de quase duas horas dentro da banheira, ele saiu calmamente da banheira, pegando uma toalha para cobrir a pele ainda morna pelo banho dessa mesma temperatura. Soltou os cabelos compridos e, calmamente, começou a organizar o lugar após o uso, como sempre fazia. Seu camarote era organizado por ele somente. Desde o design do quarto e da casa de banho conectado ao quarto até a arrumação.

Renovado, ele se vestiu novamente e saiu do camarote particular, observar como estavam as coisas. Mal apareceu entre seus homens, e estes já o chamaram em tom de emergência.

─ Capitão, tem alguém se afogando no mar perto do nosso navio!

─ Afogando, não! Está nadando, olhem só!

─ Mas tem uma canoa virada atrás dela!

─ Ela está pedindo por socorro!

─ É uma menina, capitão!

Hawkins apareceu na borda no navio, confirmando com os próprios olhos o que estava acontecendo: uma jovem que nadava com dificuldade em direção ao navio dele, pouco atrás uma canoa virada e os dois remos em cada lado.

─ ...peguem-na. ─ ele ordenou e os homens salvaram a moça, que estava toda ensopada, com o rabo de cavalo totalmente desfeito e com o vestido rasgado.

Um gato em forma humanoide se pôs diante da garota que estava jogada no chão e verificou-lhe o pulso.

─ Capitão, ela está febril.

─ Cuide dela como quiser. ─ olhou para frente e viu que estava próximo de duas ilhas, uma delas mais perto de se chegar ─ como vocês chegaram até esse lugar?

─ Não sabemos... estávamos navegando tranquilamente quando avistamos esse lugar.

─ Primeiramente, leve-a até um dos quartos vazios. ─ o loiro ordenou ao gato, que o obedeceu, pegando a moça nos braços e levando-a até um dos camarotes vazios, onde fez primeiros cuidados nela.

Estava anoitecendo. Por sorte, Yasmin conseguiu ser resgatada em tempo e cuidada pelos piratas que eram aliados do bando do seu pai. Quando achava que o pior aconteceria, ela conseguiu ser salva a tempo. Tinha passado por um susto com aqueles dois piratas e agora, não tinha mais ninguém conhecido perto de si para proteger.

Como estes piratas lidariam com ela?

....................

Antes de Yasmin ser resgatada, ela estava sendo alvo de planos cruéis dos piratas de confiança do próprio pai. Diante de uma fogueira, os dois piratas conversavam enquanto bem mais atrás descansava Yasmim, deitada na areia e aparentemente dormindo.

Eles pensavam que esta dormia e começaram a planejar coisas acerca da filha do capitão deles.

─ ...ela não tem mais ninguém e... bem que seria útil para nós.

─ É... ─ comentou, rindo baixinho e de forma sacana.

─ Quando sairmos daqui, podemos usá-la como nossa fonte de renda.

Colocariam ela para se prostituir? Yasmin estava entendendo errado? Ela continuou quieta, pensando como faria para se perder desses dois, pois preferia morrer de fome naquela ilha que ser levada por estes dois e sofrer diversos abusos. Mal ouviu isso deles e sentiu uma mão percorrer por toda sua perna esquerda e por dentro do vestido, fazendo-a dar um pulo, caindo sentada diante dos dois que riram da reação dela.

─ Relaxa, mocinha!

─ Vamos nos divertir um pouco?

─ O quê? O que estão falando?!

─ Humm... esquecemos que você deve ser virgem... ─ um deles começou a tirar a fivela das calças.

─ Vamos ensiná-la como sentir prazer sem compromisso... ─ esse outro se aproximou e segurou-a pelos joelhos, como se quisesse afastar as pernas. A morena fechou rapidamente as pernas que mal foram abertas e tirou de dentro das vestes sua garrucha, apontando para eles.

Os dois pararam. Aquela garrucha não era tão simples. E aquela garrucha, de potência maior que as outras mais comuns, era do pai dela, mas ela resolveu pegar para si certa vez secretamente. Pois imaginava que, um dia, pudesse precisar. Era a única mulher no navio do seu pai e havia crescido somente entre homens. Temia que, um dia, viesse a ter problemas com assédio sexual.

Um deles tinha outra garrucha, mais simples que a da mulher. Ambos ficaram parados, pois era algo inesperado por eles.

─ Não me toquem! Senão, vou atirar!

─ Também tenho uma garrucha, moleca! ─ e o que portava sua própria arma revelou-a, apontando para ela.

─ ...chama isso de garrucha? Acho que já foi uma há anos atrás. ─ ironizou Yasmin ─ e se me atirar, atirarei também. Não morrerei sozinha! ─ foi firme nas palavras finais.

─ Ei, você! Tira a arma dela à força! ─ ordenou o que estava armado.

─ Você está louco?! Ela sabe atirar!

─ Eu saio daqui sozinha se quiserem, mas evitem tocar em mim. Juro! Juro que eu vou atirar!

Yasmin se levantou, ainda mirando a arma para os dois. Subitamente, o pirata armado atirou em direção a ela, apenas assim para assustá-la e fazê-la soltar a arma. O que resultou? Yasmin atirou seguidamente, nas pernas e nos braços dos dois, mas nem assim o outro soltou a garrucha e atirou nela, mas o tiro pegou um pouco abaixo do joelho direito. Os dois se agoniavam na dor intensa causada pelas balas da poderosa garrucha do pai dela. Ela estava sofrendo em sua dor, mas conseguiu ir até a canoa e, com dificuldade, foi empurrando o transporte até a água. Era pesada a canoa, mas ela guardou a arma e foi usando todas as suas forças para desencalhá-la da areia firme. Sempre olhando para trás, vendo se eles ainda reagiam (caso reagissem, ela novamente dispararia).

Era insuportável a dor que sentia na perna, mas o desespero de cair nas mãos daqueles dois era mais doloroso. Ela entrou na canoa, pegou um dos remos e começou a remar, com dificuldade em mover rapidamente o barco. Ainda resistindo à dor lancinante, o pirata armado mirou nela novamente e disparou. O tiro passou rente a canoa, o que fez a outra tirar a arma da cintura novamente e atirar em direção a eles, mas o tiro pegou apenas na areia. Estava nervosa, assustada, mas não desistiu de fugir que nem louca. E era praticamente ridícula em remar, realmente... mas já se distanciava da ilha e ainda mais dos homens que queriam lhe fazer mal, graças também as ondas consideravelmente agitadas.

Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente de dor, de desespero. Não havia um navio sequer por perto para pedir socorro – o que ela não havia percebido. O navio de Hawkins estava no longínquo horizonte e um dos homens de Hawkins, pelo monóculo, observou a canoa.

As ondas estavam agitadas e Yasmin havia parado de remar. Uma forte mais onda fez virar a canoa, mas a jovem se segurou na parte mais próxima onde podia se segurar firme. Mas ela sentia uma força vinda por baixo movê-la e não conseguia se firmar na canoa virada. A dor estava demais! E ela sentia perder a consciência pouco a pouco.

Sim, ela sentiu a morte perto e resolveu aceita-la. Assim, não seria sexualmente abusada e forçada a se prostituir por dois falsos que o pai teve a inocência de confiá-la neles. Nesse momento, Hawkins estava finalizando seu banho sem imaginar que os seus homens apontavam para a canoa virada e a pessoa tentando nadar com uma terrível dificuldade.

E foi assim que ela parou no navio de Basil Hawkins. Estava sendo dopada para poder retirar a bala em sua perna. O gato humanoide, que era na verdade um Mink, estava junto a outro membro do bando cuidando da saúde de Yasmin, que estava inconsciente, febril e suando muito na testa. A franjinha bem curta bem acima da sobrancelha levemente grossa estava toda ensopada de suor. Tiraram-lhe o vestido azul ensopado, deixando-a com o vestido branco que era como sua roupa de baixo.

A mulher pode dormir tranquilamente, obviamente por causa do efeito da anestesia. No dia seguinte, Hawkins foi até o camarote onde estava a morena de pele clara e aparentemente bronzeada para saber como ela estava.

─ Ela estava com uma bala encravada na panturrilha, e estava infeccionando perigosamente. Em tempo pudemos desinfetar a ferida. Tivemos que fechar a carne com alguns pontos.

─ Mas ela está melhor agora?

─ Tem que ficar em observação.

─ ...temos que descobrir a origem dessa jovem e entrega-la para sua família, ou amigos. ─ decidiu o loiro.

─ Acredito que ela acordará daqui a umas doze horas... ─ disse o Mink.

Um homem com uma trança que começa do meio da cabeça apareceu diante dos dois, segurando a garrucha que Yasmin portava.

─ Capitão Hawkins, isso estava com ela.

Hawkins pegou e analisou a garrucha. Ficou surpreso.

─ Impressionante... essa garrucha é bem poderosa. Será que tomou de alguém?

─ Por que ela tomaria essa arma de alguém?

─ Por que uma garota como ela portaria essa garrucha? ─ indagou Basil.

─ Realmente... ela não tem pinta de pirata, não. ─ opinou o Mink.

─ Para mim, ela estava fugindo de alguém e deve ter tomado essa arma para garantir sua fuga. ─ deduziu o outro.

─ Que seja... ─ disse Hawkins ─ vou guardar essa garrucha. Quando ela acordar, vamos interrogar algumas coisas. E deixa-la partir.

─ Certo, Capitão! ─ concordaram os outros dois.

......................

Recobrando a consciência, Yasmin sentia como se estivesse dentro de um forno morno. Mas estava na cama e cheia de bálsamo antiespasmódico pelo corpo, especialmente nas pernas. Sentiu algo como se estivesse amarrado na área em que levou o tiro e lembrou-se do que aconteceu, movendo-se na cama subitamente e parando da mesma forma, devido às dores pelo corpo. Apertando os lábios um no outro, ela quase chorou alto de dor, mas não o fez. Viu o ambiente ao redor, um quarto simples e bem arrumado. Nem o lugar onde dormia era tão organizado assim. Viu um móvel ao lado da cama onde estava deitada uma vela vermelha acesa e um incenso ao lado, que emitia um cheiro tão suave que lembrava flores de jasmim.

Estava sentindo uma sede horrível, e fome também. Mas a sede era maior e ela queria gritar para que alguém aparecesse ali e lhe oferecesse um copo d’água. E ficou assim solitária por mais de uma hora, quando escutou a porta ser aberta. Sim, o próprio capitão apareceu diante da moça deitada. Ele fez comas mãos um gesto para que ela não se movesse.

─ Está tudo bem.

Que voz grossa e aveludada. Yasmim sentiu algo agradável dentro de si. Era a figura de um homem muito alto, de porte meio robusto, com o meio do tórax a mostra naquela camisa entreaberta. Não era um homem espantoso, pelo contrário. Belas feições masculinas, apesar de que sua sobrancelha tinha um design unicamente diferente: triângulos compridos e negros na sobrancelha. Ele estava vestindo algo parecido como um terno de cor azul-marinho, por baixo a blusa branca e cheia de babados; e outro detalhe físico que chamou a atenção dela é que o misterioso homem também tem uma cruz tatuada na base da sua garganta, abaixo de seu pescoço.

─ Está se sentindo melhor?

Yasmim apenas concordou com a cabeça.

─ Que bom... deve ficar calma e paciente, precisa se manter deitada e sem se mover muito. Cuidarei de você até que possa andar e sair daqui.

Por um momento, ele pareceu meio rude, mas não se importou. Só por estar cuidando ela, ela era extremamente grata. Pensou que morreria enquanto as ondas moviam seu corpo bruscamente no mar. Ainda sentia as dores, embora menos intensas que antes, no lugar do tiro.

─ ...onde estou? ─ Yasmin perguntou com uma voz meio rouca e fraca.

─ Em meu navio. ─ ele puxou uma cadeira que havia no local e pôs-se sentado ao lado dela.

─ Humm... eu... eu levei um tiro... como está minha ferida?

─ Está curada. Teve que remover imediatamente a bala, estava gerando uma infecção que poderia lhe causar até a amputação da metade da perna. ─ falou francamente.

─ Sério?!

─ Sim, mas foi como disse... não se exalte, tudo passou... mas precisa descansar, mocinha. Ah, falando nisso, está com fome?

─ Sinto mais sede que fome...

─ Deve ter engolido muita água do mar... vou trazer um chá para que beba... ─ ele ia se levantando quando uma mãozinha conseguiu segurar pela roupa.

─ Não... não me deixe sozinha...

─ Venho logo. ─ ele pegou a mão dela, delicadamente, para que ela soltasse sua roupa. Eram mãos tão pequenas e delicadas... há quanto tempo não tocava a mão de uma mulher... ainda mais de uma pessoa que Hawkins julgava ter menos de dezoito ou vinte anos.

Após a bela convalescente soltá-lo, Basil saiu do quarto para trazer algo para Yasmin. Mas quem trouxe uma bandeja com um caldo, fatias de pão e um copo d’água foi o mesmo Mink que a havia curado. Yasmin estranhou aquela criatura, mas não fez perguntas e nem conversou muito como fez com Hawkins. Pode saciar-se de suas necessidades alimentícias.

Era um recomeço muito confuso... mas foi a oportunidade que a vida lhe deu para poder reencontrar seu pai (ela acreditava fielmente que estivesse vivo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [O primeiro capítulo foi bem comprido xD tendo reduzir pra não ficar cansativo, mas logo em começo de fic... não consigo controlar os dedos xD mas me falam nos comentários se vocês não se importam com capitulões e podem falar se sentirem incômodos.]


	2. Sombra da Morte

Vinte e quatro horas depois do resgate de Yasmin, Hawkins e o bando puderam saber pelos jornais distribuídos gratuitamente por cegonhas específicas o que havia acontecido por aquelas bandas: o bando do famoso e veterano pirata Hajan Nubis havia perecido em chamas devido a um ataque de uma frota inimiga. Não estava confirmado se há outros desse bando espalhados por mundo afora, mas seu líder e capitão havia morrido carbonizado e isso já era um declínio para o resto do bando. Basil leu o jornal junto com seus companheiros sem uma alteração emocional visível.

─ Então era isso... era essa a tragédia que estava próxima de nós? ─ perguntou ele em direção à página do jornal que lia.

─  O Capitão disse que conhecia esse pirata, não é? ─ perguntou o Mink.

─ Conhecia sim. ─ ele fechou o jornal e deu para um dos seus homens, que só estivou a mão para fora do grande capuz que vestia.

─ Não era aquele calvo de bigode, sempre fazia negócios conosco? ─ o de trança havia se lembrado.

─ Esse mesmo... foi infeliz em sua última jornada, pois nem estava mais ativo como era há alguns anos atrás. Foi vítima de um ataque covarde.

─ Dizem também que ele não tinha herdeiros de sangue.

─ Nunca ouvi falar também, não. ─ Hawkins não sabia da verdade, assim como os outros. Até porque Hajan criou a filha escondido de tudo e todos, pelo bem dela.

─ Ah, falando nisso, vou ver como está aquela jovem. Com licença. ─ o Mink com cabeça de gato saiu e foi até Yasmin, que estava de pé na janela do seu camarote, apenas com o pé da perna recentemente curada não muito firme no chão.

─ Ah, é você. ─ Yasmin se virou para ver quem entrava sem bater.

─ Mas por que está de pé, moça? Deveria ficar deitada.

─ Ah, não me sinto bem quieta em cima de uma cama! Mas não estou andando por ai.

─ Nem devia! ─ o Mink apontou a cama para que ela se sentasse, ao menos.

Yasmin bufou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. Ela obedeceu e se sentou, fazendo uma leva careta de dor.

─ Viu só? Não devia ficar de pé ainda! ─ o Mink se aproximou para ver como ela estava, aproveitou e mediu-lhe a pressão. Ela estava ótima para quem recentemente levou um tiro e teve uma infecção que comprometeu a saúde dela. Mas ainda precisava de uns dias antes dela ir embora para onde ela poderia morar. Eles não sabiam de nada sobre ela.

Alguns dias se passaram. Tanto o capitão como os homens do bando cuidavam dela normalmente, que soube ser grata e resolveu ser obediente aos cuidados dos dois membros que eram responsáveis pelos cuidados da saúde do bando.

Quando ela teve permissão para sair de seu camarote, Yasmin pode, na companhia do capitão, conhecer alguns lugares do navio – porém não poderia andar muito. Mas como Yasmin reclamava do tédio de ficar o tempo todo em um quarto – nem no navio do seu pai ficava assim, nem mesmo quando se adoecia -, foi permitido uns pequenos passeios pelo navio.

O loiro aproveitava sua folga para conhecer melhor a moça, que recusava falar muito de si por desconfiança.

─ Não precisa ficar tão esquiva... diga-me ao menos seu nome.

─ ...Yasmin.

─ Bonito nome... é o nome da mais marcantes flores.

A morena não se impressionou em nada nesse comentário, comentado sem maldade alguma pelo loiro. Apenas olhou para ele sem nenhuma alteração diante daquele comentário.

─ E eu coloquei o incenso de jasmin em seu quarto para acalmá-la durante a tensão de sua recuperação. Curioso...

─ Interessante mesmo... mas o que me acalmou mesmo foram os bálsamos. ─ comentou a mulher.

─ É... tem razão.

─ Mas estava agradável o aroma do ambiente. A única coisa que me incomodava naqueles bálsamos era o cheiro forte de ervas medicinais.

─ E falando nisso... está melhor da dores?

─ Sim, bem mais que antes. Sei que estou devendo essa.

─ Devendo nada, moça. E... aliás, como parou naquele mar revolto?

Yasmin não sentia segura em falar da verdade, mas também não se sentia tão insegura diante do capitão que parecia ajuizado. Talvez, ele pudesse ajudar a reencontrar seu pai.

─ Eu... fugi de um ataque. Como pode perceber, tive que lutar pela minha sobrevivência e... ─ parou lembrando-se da garrucha, procurando na cintura e nenhum sinal da arma ─ minha... minha garrucha! Onde está ela?!

─ Está comigo. ─ confessou calmamente.

─ Por favor, devolva minha arma. Peço gentilmente.

─ Devolverei quando tudo estiver explicado detalhadamente sobre você. Até fiquei surpreso como uma menina como você possuía aquela arma tão poderosa... não tem jeito de uma pirata.

─ Mas sou.

Hawkins parou de caminhar e olhou-a, analisando-a para ter uma ideia se ela mentia ou não.

─ E não sou tão menininha assim! Apesar de ser bem menor que você. ─ comentou quase rindo, pois a morena tinha 40 centímetros a menos que o pirata de aproximadamente 2,10 cm.

─ ...aparenta ser adulta mesmo... mas não uma pirata e tampouco experiente nesses mares.

─ Bom, experiência não tenho fora dos mares, não. Mas cresci no meio deles... ─ resolveu então falar a verdade ─ eu sou filha de um pirata que já foi mais perigoso no passado. Cresci dentro de um grande navio que... recentemente foi atacado e eu... fugi naquela canoa a pedido dele.

O loiro começou a ligar os pontos. Será?

─ Recentemente... será que... ─ refletia com um dedo nos lábios meio finos.

─ Será que, o quê? ─ Yasmin sentiu uma pequena esperança dentro do peito. Será que ele ficou sabendo? Que ele conhecia o pai dela?

─ Você tem algum parentesco... com o pirata Hajan Nubis?

Yasmin arregalou os olhos, sorrindo.

─ Sim, sim! É esse, o meu pai!

Ele ficou estático. E agora? Não era possível... ele tinha uma filha?! Tudo liga os fatos. Aquela garrucha...

─ Você soube que o navio dele foi atacado? Sabe de alguma notícia do que sucedeu depois? Preciso encontrar meu pai! Ele me prometeu que faria tudo para me reencontrar e eu também... mas... que cara é essa? Está prestando atenção?

─ Hum? Ah... perdão... de repente, encontrei-me distraído. ─ disfarçou suas reflexões diante dela.

─ Você sabe de alguma coisa?

─ ...nada que eu possa confirmar. Ainda.

Ele preferiu ocultar.

─ Eu... preciso voltar para meu bando, para meu pai. Acredite, não somos tão perigosos como antes. Não nos persiga e não faça mal a mim, por favor.

─ Hah, por que faria mal a você? ─ perguntou com certo desdém ─ Eu até a acolhi...

─ Mas... sabendo minha origem, pode querer mudar a situação.

─ Não vou mudar a situação em nada... até mesmo por que... esse pirata e eu éramos aliados em negócios.

─ Sério? Conte-me mais!

─ Ah... não há tanta coisa assim para comentar... ─ ele ainda pensava em como contornar aquela situação que seria drástica. Pelo visto, ela não tinha mais ninguém no mundo além desse pai e do bando que morreu todo carbonizado no navio.

─ Eu preciso voltar para a casa. Mas fico mais grata ainda por ter me ajudado, e ainda sendo amigo de meu pai!

─ ...aliado, exatamente.

─ Que seja... não é inimigo!

─ Bem... ainda é cedo para te dar notícias.

─ Mas... tem notícias dele?

─ ...tenho.

Yasmin estranhou a seriedade do homem alto. Passava uma sinistra ideia, mas ela estava totalmente motivada e tinha fé em receber a notícia que tanto queria.

─ E... por que não quer falar o que sabe?

─ ...porque ainda preciso saber mais de você, menina...

Ela entortou um pouco os lábios, ainda cismada com aqueles rodeios e aquele jeito levemente sedutor de falar dele.

─ Já contei tudo... e... ─ olhando para o vestido branco que usava ─ acho que me conheceram demais, não é?

─ Apenas o curandeiro teve essa audácia em remover suas roupas encharcadas, mas seu trabalho foi como de um médico. ─ Hawkins defendeu o Mink, ainda que sem alterar o tom da voz.

─ Hunf... mas e aí? Que mais quer saber de mim? E deveria falar logo onde se encontra meu pai.

─ Pelo visto, parece ter uma garra para lidar com as coisas... mas ainda temo em falar o que aconteceu.

Yasmin ficou séria, apreensiva.

─ Então... são notícias ruins, mesmo? Não tem problema... já passei por tantas coisas que...

─ Vem comigo. ─ interrompeu-a, seguindo em frente e querendo que a outra fosse atrás.

Ele entrou no próprio camarote e pegou o jornal em cima de sua escrivaninha. Yasmin nem ousou em entrar no local apenas ficou na porta.

─ Entra. ─ ele pediu gentilmente.

─ Com licença... ─ ela entrou, ficando ao lado dele que entregou o jornal.

─ Pode ler.

Yasmin folheou o jornal até que deu de cara com a notícia que a deixou arrasada. Sua íris vermelha cintilava prestes a chorar. A morena gritou de desespero, caindo de joelhos no chão. Basil a acudiu, agachando-se para ajuda-la.

─ Levante-se, vem... senta aqui na cadeira. ─ com uma mão, ele puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e a outra, segurava Yasmim pelo braço tentando fazê-la se levantar.

A pobre filha chorava a perda do pai e de praticamente tudo na vida. Tudo. E agora? Como sobreviveria naquele mundo sem uma pessoa amiga? Sem pertences, sem pessoas próximas...

─ Estou perdida! ─ exclamou entre soluços.

─ Com licença, Capitão Hawkins... o que foi esse grito? Foi dela? ─ um dos homens veio até a porta aberta do camarote saber o que houve.

─ Ela já sabe da verdade.

─ Que verdade?

─ Explico depois.

O loiro pegou o jornal calmamente das mãos dela e botou em cima da mesa grande. Mantinha-se quieto, observando a outra chorar copiosamente. De repente, levou uma das mãos até a nuca dela e a acariciou levemente, fazendo a outra parar os soluços e olhar para ele.

─ Quem disse que está perdida? Não vamos te deixar.

─ Eu não posso ficar aqui! ─ a pobrezinha estava alterada, quase gritando com ele.

─ E... para onde quer ir agora? ─ perguntou Hawkins, cruzando os braços.

Yasmin sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a fazer um biquinho simples de quem ia voltar a chorar. O “Mago”, como era conhecido pelo mundo, resolveu acolhê-la. Talvez, ela se tornasse membro de sua tripulação. Há muito tempo teve uma mulher em sua tripulação, uma jovem bruxa que havia cometido suicídio por causa de um pacto ritualístico. Essa talvez não lhe desse tantos problemas...

─ Por que... não se torna uma de nós?

─ Eu?

─ Não é uma pirata?

─ Mas... tenho serventia para alguma coisa?

─ Posso ensiná-la mitas coisas... dependendo  do que você pode oferecer...

Yasmin interpretou aquilo como algo malicioso e se levantou rapidamente, pondo a mão em sua coxa da perna que foi atingida. Encarou Hawkins.

─ Se pensa que vou me servir como uma prostituta, está muito enganado!

─ Ei, calma! Não mencionei nada disso... quem pensa que somos aqui?

─ De boas intenções o inferno está cheio!

─ Menina! ─ ele deu uma bronca rápida na outra, mas voltou a se controlar. Era normal que ela tivesse essa reação ─ Acalme-se... não sou desses selvagens que praticam crimes de forçar mulheres a se servirem para mim... seu pai também não era assim. Nem todos os piratas são assim.

Ela limpou o rosto com os dedos, mas ainda estava muito triste. Arrasada.

─ Eu vou para o meu quarto. Com licença. ─ e foi aparentemente mancando. Com a queda no chão, as dores nas articulações voltaram. Apesar do tiro ter atingido somente naquela região específica da perna, ainda lidava com as dores causadas pelo esforço físico dentro do mar agitado.

Ele não podia ficar quieto assistindo-a se mover daquele jeito.

─ Venha aqui... ─ ele ajudou a moça a se mover, deixando-a sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha ─ não saia daí... viu pegar alguma coisa para você beber.

─ Não quero beber nada!

─ Tudo bem. Mas não se levante daí até que eu chame aquele homem. ─ ele se referia ao Mink gato ─ ele vai te levar até seu quarto e ver como está.

Yasmin respirou fundo. Hawkins saiu, sem trancar a porta. Ela observava o modo respeitoso daquele capitão, mas ainda estava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Tinha que ficar boa logo para sair dali. O jeito era se virar no mundo... mas... uma movem mulher sozinha, sem ninguém para protege-la, o que seria do seu futuro? Sim... trabalhando em um prostibulo. Parecia que os homens só sabiam ver a função da mulher, principalmente quando nova, nesse tipo de coisa. O pai sempre a orientava sobre os outros homens, que não eram como ele. Aprendeu a se defender usando armas não foi por acaso.

Hawkins avisou aos seus homens sobre o ocorrido e o porquê do grito dela. E que ela ficaria agora como membro do bando.

─ Mas... o que ela tem de útil para fazer aqui?

─ Pode não parecer, mas ela é filha de um pirata e também é uma. Logo, veremos o que ela pode fazer aqui... não agora.

─ E ela não tem mais ninguém?

─ Certamente, não.

E foi assim que, passando os dias, Yasmin foi se recuperando e aceitando que deveria ficar naquele bando por um tempo. Depois de um mês, Hawkins resolveu lhe dar um cargo dentro do bando. Ela contou que sabia um pouco de tudo e que também sabia usar armas.

─ É mesmo, Srta. Nubis? ─ o loiro agora a chamava nesse modo mais formal.

─ Sim.

E ela contou o sucedido enquanto estava sob a “proteção” dos dois piratas de confiança do pai. Hawkins ficou surpreso em ver uma “mocinha” que nem ela ser tão habilidosa.

─ Quero uma prova disso.

O Mago a colocou para treinar tiro e luta com espadas. Surpreendeu-se ao descobrir a mira infalível da jovem e a habilidade considerável na espada. Todos os outros assistiam os testes impostos a ela, que se empolgava em fazer algo que a distraía e afastava a tristeza da perda do pai.

─ Parece que tem no sangue essa vocação. ─ comentou o Mink.

─ Realmente... ─ comentou um dos outros membros encapuzados.

─ ... ─ Basil apenas observava os fatos. Também o comportamento dos outros em relação à Yasmin. Tudo parecia que se encaixava aos poucos. E pelo visto, haveria um longo período de calma. Suas cartas mostravam isso em sua leitura. Nenhuma chance de morte ou de batalhas por perto. Isso seria bom para a recuperação psicológica de sua mais nova companheira no bando.

.....................

Em menos de um mês depois, Yasmin já fazia tarefas dentro do bando e não era na cozinha – coisa que ela não sabia perfeitamente era cozinhar. Os outros membros se surpreenderam com a energia em também comandar tarefas dentro do navio, uma qualidade observada e investida por Hawkins, que a observava em alguma parte do navio em que estivesse.

─ Sabe lutar?

─ Lutar? ...só se for para me defender, por isso ando sempre com ela. ─ e ela mostrou a garrucha já devolvida por ele presa no cinto. ─ Já lhe mostrei também que sei manejar uma espada!

─ Mas falo de luta sem armas... sem espadas, garruchas...

─ Hmm... acho que não... visto que sou uma mulher, não tenho como me defender corporalmente com homens.

─ Mas há mulheres que podem lutar muito bem fisicamente, sabia?

─ É?

─ Sim... por um acaso, pode perder alguma arma e ter que se virar.

─ ...entendo. ─ Yasmin coçou a cabeça ─ Mas... você quer que me treinar, é isso?

─ Talvez um pouco... ─ Basil desencostou-se de onde estava e foi até ela, analisando-a de cima para baixo. Realmente, era uma criatura minuta que tinha toda a razão em dizer que dependia de armas.

Mas resolveu ensiná-la algumas técnicas de defesa corporal, e Yasmin logo aceitou. Para ela, era como recuperar sua vida de antes, sentia como se o pai estivesse vivo e tivesse mandando-a para o mundo para seguir o caminho dele.

─ Você é bem disciplinada. ─ observou o loiro, enquanto descansava sentado ao lado de sua “pupila”.

─ Tenho um pouco de experiência nisso... cresci em um navio, sendo pirata... e não me vejo em outro papel a não ser esse.

─ É... às vezes, a sombra da morte traz novas vidas em nossos caminhos.

Yasmin o fitou, achando meio sinistro aquela forma de falar.

─ ...você fala umas coisas “curiosas”...

─ Curiosas? Como assim?

─ Não sei... olha, se eu comentar algo, você não se chatearia?

Hawkins pôs a mão no queixo, fitando-a também.

─ Pode falar. ─ disse calmamente.

─ Vc... tem um quê de bruxo, sabe?

─ Bruxo não sou, mas sim um visionário.

Visionário. “O Mago” Basil Hawkins.


	3. Afinidade

O capitão observava discretamente como aquela moça havia se adaptado bem as tarefas que lhe foram decididas. Já estava bem recuperada desde que havia sido socorrida no mar, com uma bala na perna. Sentia que muito pouco sabia dela e gostaria muito de saber mais... como era ela realmente. Poucos meses de convivência eram precoces demais para conhecê-la melhor. E Yasmin era bem fechada, não era de conversas aleatórias.

Depois da ceia, todos se recolhiam em seus camarotes. Ao entrar em seu aposento, o loiro se jogou em um dos sofás presentes ali. Não conseguia tirar Yasmin de sua cabeça. Depois de um tempo jogado no sofá, ele se arrastou até uma mesinha perto e pegou uma garrafa de vinho e tomando um longo gole pelo gargalo.

— Isso não pode acontecer... preciso tirar essa mulher da cabeça! — ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Depois de um tempo bebendo e pensando no nada (ou tentando deixar de pensar nela), Hawkins decidiu tomar um banho demorado e ir dormir.

E não era só ele que estava involuntariamente pensando nela. A própria havia se encantado com a gentileza dele tanto em ter acolhido após aquele acidente como no tratamento decente que ele lhe dava. Um perfeito cavalheiro, tão diferente de muitos piratas por aí, e ainda por cima capitães. Capitães costumavam sempre ter aquela arrogância e modos brutos, a começar pelo seu finado pai. Ela descobriu em sua adolescência que o pai, apesar de ter sua postura diante da filha, levava às escondidas dela mulheres para farrear pela longa noite. Assim como ele escondeu seus “amores” para todos ali, ela também escondeu um verdadeiro amor, porém passageiro. Também, sua primeira aventura amorosa. Após o desaparecimento dele pelos mares, jurou jamais se envolver em outro relacionamento. Tinha jurado para si mesmo que seria apenas uma pirata que cuidaria de seu pai e de seus pertences pela eternidade. Jamais pensou em perder o pai tão cedo.

Superava reservadamente todos os golpes que a vida já lhe deu. Já havia chorado demais por perdas, por frustrações, agora já havia se acostumado com o ritmo que sua vida levava. Ela seria muito grata a Hawkins e por toda a eternidade. Passaria a lealdade jurada pelo pai para o seu mais novo capitão.

A figura dele também era levemente atraente para si. Já imaginava que, em cada porto, deveria ter duas ou mais mulheres aos pés dele. Principalmente as meretrizes.

— Por que... estou me incomodando com isso? — ela tinha parado sua leitura para fitar o teto. Mas os pensamentos continuavam em seu capitão. Também queria conhece-lo melhor.

.....................

Estava sem alguma tarefa importante para fazer e resolveu se dirigir até o próprio camarote. Até que viu, em uma parte do navio, o que costumava sempre ver e nada comentar com seu capitão: o próprio sentado em um barril, distante dos outros, geralmente em direção ao nascer do Sol, verificando cartas que pareciam de tarô. Dessa vez, aproximou-se dele, andando devagar e sem fazer muito barulho até ele, que pareceu pressentir.

— O que deseja, Yasmin?

Ela parou.

— Eu... queria falar algumas coisas...

Basil olhou para trás, vendo a figura menor de pé, meio hesitante, dirigindo-lhe a palavra.

— ...aproxime-se. — e voltou a mexer em suas cartas.

Ela sem sentou à frente dele, ainda sem falar o que queria falar. Ficou observando-o no que fazia. Ele estava observando-a também, porém estava “disfarçado” em sua leitura.

— ...disse que queria falar alguma coisa?

— Sim... é... bem, estive curiosa esses dias todos vendo mexer com essas cartas e... percebi que fiquei curiosa em saber... mas se não quiser falar sobre, não perguntarei mais.

— Cartomancia. Já ouviu falar?

— Ah... acho que sim, mas nunca me interessei. Mas... achei diferente seu estilo de ler as cartas.

O homem dos cabelos dourados cujo comprimento chegava os quadris parou de olhar as cartas e olhou para ela. Fitou-a nos olhos castanho-avermelhados.

— Achou interessante isso?

— Sim e não.

— Humm... eu posso saber muitas coisas antes de todos, e posso ver a sombra da morte quando ela aparece, antes dela atingir alguém.

Yasmim ouvia atenta, porém descrente. Não acreditava que o futuro já estivesse prescrito antes do presente e não se interessava em clarividências e similares. Mas estava sim... inconscientemente atraída pela figura que lhe explicava algumas coisas.

— Eu confio muito nessa minha habilidade peculiar... raras pessoas podem interpretar esse tipo de leitura da cartomancia.

— Interessante.

— Gostaria de aprender algumas lições?

— Não, obrigada. Eu... sinto-me bem vendo-o fazer isso tão compenetrado. Apenas isso.

— Humm...

Ele notou com isso algo que queria evitar; ela talvez estivesse se apaixonando aos poucos por ele e ele nada queria com uma pessoa com quem tinha uma afinidade similar a de um padrinho, visto que ele era aliado e amigo do pai desta.

— E essa sombra da morte... como você a pressente?

— Eu não pressinto nada, não sou um típico vidente... são as cartas que me avisam as coisas, sem elas nada saberei do além.

— Ah, então os objetos que te informam das coisas?

Aquilo pinicou de leve sua paciente atenção para com ela. Talvez era o modo de uma leiga no assunto em se expressar, não deveria se sentir pinicado com o modo de falar dela.

— ...sim, sou informado pelas cartas das coisas que viram além.

— Ahhh...

E a morena continuava assistindo o capitão, fazendo-o desconcentrar-se um pouco. Era a primeira vez que Yasmin passava um tempo assim com ele. Ele puxou um assunto para cortar o silêncio.

— Terminou os seus afazeres do dia?

— Sim, e sempre até o jantar, sinto-me entediada! — comentou ela, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos no empinado rabo-de-cavalo que sempre costumava usar. A curva dos seios da jovem era marcada pela blusa branca justa, o que fez o loiro olhar brevemente e bem discretamente para eles — quase nenhum dos outros gostam de conversar e eu também fico sem assunto com eles. Aí vou para aquela ponta lá... — ela apontou em direção à proa — e fico olhando o mar. Eu fazia isso também quando vivia no barco do meu pai.... meu pobre pai! — ela inspirou fundo e soltou o ar firme dos pulmões.

— ...conhecia bem ele. — murmurou o loiro.

— Conhecia? Fale-me mais dele! Sabe de algumas histórias dele?

— Sim, mas não agora... deixa-me concentrado aqui.

— Você... digo, o capitão... contaria algumas quando eu for dormir?

Que nem fazemos com as crianças? Contar histórias para dormir? Achou aquilo estranho vir dela, que quase não dirigia a palavra direito, apenas acatando as ordens. Mas Hawkins não tinha saída e concordou.

— Ótimo! Eu vou deixa-lo a sós, nos vemos no jantar! — ela se levantou e saiu de onde ele estava. Yasmin notou que ele não estava muito para conversas. De repente, um “ei” vindo do loiro fez a moça parar.

— Sim?

— Por que está indo agora?

— O capitão está ocupado aí, nos vemos no jantar. Estou ansiosa para saber mais sobre meu pai por suas palavras. — e ela saiu.

Hawkins sorriu e continuou a ver em suas cartas. Chances de morte: 1%. Isso era praticamente zero. Desde que Yasmin se tornou membro de sua tripulação, as coisas pareceram amenizar. Uma tragédia que trouxe um pouco mais de sorte.

Até quando?

.....................

Era meio que patético, mas como ninguém estava ali para julgá-lo e não estava fazendo nada demais, contava como havia conhecido o pai e algumas situações em que tiveram que lidar juntos com inimigos. Yasmim ouvia na cama, deitada, como uma criança que ouve historinhas dos pais antes de dormir.

Como essa garota teve infância vivendo com um pai pirata e sendo este Hajan, um pirata impiedoso que costumava até torturar os seus mais odiados inimigos.

— Bom, isso é tudo que sei dele... essas foram as minhas lembranças... agora, diga-me algo: como conseguiu crescer dentro de um meio tão... pesado?

— Eu não achava nada pesado, bom... pelo menos meu pai não me passava isso. Eu até me sentia empolgada, queria mexer em tudo que era armas e brincar de piratas ali, sozinha, e ele correndo atrás de mim tentando me parar a todo custo! — contou rindo.

— É... vejo que é bem energética e desde cedo... mais que muito homem por aí!

— Eu cresci só entre homens, em geral. Nunca soube de minha mãe, sequer sei se está viva ou não. Meu pai disse que ela me abandonou, deixando-me só aos cuidados dele. Mas... não guardo nenhum tipo de rancor... afinal, permitiu que eu ficasse com meu pai e pudesse saber ao menos minha origem.

Filha de uma aventura amorosa... era o que não faltava nesse meio: frutos de aventuras amorosas. Piratas deveriam evitar filhos a todo custo, fossem homens ou mulheres. Era o que pensava Hawkins.

— Ainda assim... deve ter sido duro para uma mocinha que nem você ter passado por muitas coisas desde cedo.

— Ah... nada que me desmotivasse a viver! — e bocejou — o sono está vindo agora.

— Durma bem, e até amanhã. — ele se levantou da cama, mas ela segurou com as duas mãos seu pulso. Aquilo quase fez arregalar completamente os olhos.

— Espere... fique aqui até que eu durma. Pode?

— Está carente hoje, hein?

— Não que seja carência... é que solidão incomoda, sabe... perdi meu pai e amigos... tive que lidar até com a traição de dois piratas de confiança do meu pai... e aqui quase tenho contato com os outros... nunca estive solitária assim em toda minha vida! — ela parecia estar perdendo a voz, como se estivesse prestes a soluçar em prantos — e... eu queria alguém que me pudesse abrir como eu tinha antes.

O loiro sentou novamente ao lado dela, agora segurando a mão que antes lhe segurava. Falou-lhe mansamente, de forma mais íntima.

— ...eu sabia que, uma hora, chegaria ao seu limite... Yasmin.

Ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome, ela começou a lacrimejar.

— Não é fácil ser tão resistente o tempo todo... mas não se preocupe. É só uma fase de readaptação. Logo, voltará a se sentir revigorada... e menos carente. — terminou de falar beijando-lhe a costa da mão macia que, apesar de ser magra, não tinha a sombra de ossos e nem veias por cima da pele.

— Capitão... desculpa-me por isso... — sua voz estava alterada. Sentiu uma sensação boa quando viu os lábios meio finos do outro encostar sua pele.

— Não peça desculpas. Isso tinha que acontecer uma hora ou outra, não é?

— Obrigada por ser um ombro amigo!

Então ele esperou a pobre pessoa dormir para depois se retirar. Viu a morena fechar os olhos e cair no sono e, depois de alguns minutos, levantou-se com cuidado, colocando a mão dela em direção ao ventre e saindo de fininho do aposento dela.

Chegando ao próprio, foi imediatamente jogar uma água no rosto, relaxando a tensão que continha. Estava sim, se deixando levar pela atração que sentia por Yasmin e tentava se enganar, tentando olhá-la até como se fosse algo proibido para si. E jamais queria assustá-la, passando-se como um aproveitador qualquer.

Mas não poderia sentir o menor dos amores platônicos. Pelo menos por ela, não.

.....................

Hawkins estava cansado de navegar muitos dias seguidos, precisava encontrar terra firme para descansar. Praticamente todos os piratas gostavam de encontrar um território para si. Curiosamente, era raro o pai de Yasmin pisar em terras firmes, a não ser para comprar (ou furtar) mantimentos.

Estavam em North Blue e pararam na primeira terra que encontraram. Antes de descerem, Hawkins viu em suas cartas chances de sobreviver ou morrer. Com um resultado positivo, o loiro e o bando desceram em uma cidade portuária na região chamada Rakesh.

Hawkins já ouviu falar que Rakesh já foi uma cidade aliada dos Piratas Donquixote no passado, antes de ser atacada por eles mesmos. Era uma cidade meio deserta, ponto de encontro de outros piratas. Rakesh, uma cidade industrial falida e ponto de piratas que se refugiavam.

— Já esteve aqui, Yasmin? — Hawkins perguntou.

— Não... não que me lembre... não te contei que passei praticamente toda minha vida no mar?

— Ah, sim.

— Capitão Hawkins, notamos a presença de outros piratas que podem entrar em conflito conosco. — avisou o mais próximo ao capitão.

— Não vão entrar em conflito ainda... vamos seguindo, precisamos obter comida e bebida para nosso navio. — o loiro seguiu em frente.

Entraram em um armazém enorme. Pessoas ao redor olharam em seus cantos quem entrava ali. O pirata que tinha 320,000,000 Berries de recompensa, um Supernova. Yasmin pode perceber alguns dos olhares intimidados.

Obteram comida e bebida de forma decente, sem saquear, e saíram dali.

— Capitão Hawkins, nós não procuraríamos um lugar para ficarmos antes?

— Não sei... tem poucas pessoas aqui, não sei se vai dar para ficar. — comentou o loiro, sentado em um caixote vazio, em frente ao seu bando. Yasmim estava encostada à parede, perto de Basil.

A moça observava discretamente seu capitão, que estava olhando suas cartas como sempre. Mal sabia esta que o capitão havia percebido como ela o observava. Isso não era bom. Para Hawkins, principalmente.

Chegou à noite e o bando procurou alguma hospedaria em que os aceitassem durante uma noite. A que eles encontraram era muito simples, porém com um ambiente calmo e agradável. Foi o que o recepcionista alertou.

— Por favor... não temos nada contra os senhores, apenas sabemos que piratas por aqui causam rebuliços!

— Não vamos causar rebuliço nenhum, isso eu te garanto. — Hawkins entregou um saco com boa quantidade de Berries que fez o recepcionista se calar — a quantia para passarmos uns dias aqui, toma. Amanhã pagarei o dia seguinte que passarmos aqui.

— S-sim, senhor...

Foram boas quantidades de quartos necessárias para todos. Alguns dividiram quartos, ficando em dois ou três. Hawkins apenas aconselhou Yasmin ficar em um quarto vizinho ao dele. Ela aceitou.

Cada um dos em seus quartos. Enquanto não dormia, o loiro se ocupava em decorar o aposento do jeito que apreciava – e esse era seu  _hobbie_  nas horas vagas. Yasmin lia livros e livros até o sono chegar. No fundo, estava meio entediada e queria poder espiar o que Hawkins fazia. Mas não fez nada que pudesse até irritá-lo depois.

No dia seguinte, poucos saíram daquela hospedaria. Yasmin queria muito andar por aquelas áreas, conhecer como é andar em chão firme. Como devia obediência ao seu capitão, quis avisá-lo que gostaria de andar um pouco por aí.

— É melhor que eu vá com você. — disse ele.

— Por quê?

— Não é seguro uma mulher andar por essas bandas sozinha.

— Bem... se quiser ser minha companhia, aceito. — e acrescentou — Você... viu em suas cartas que algo pode acontecer comigo?

— Não preciso ler as cartas para saber que uma bela dama como você sempre correrá algum risco se andar desprotegida por aí!

Yasmin sentiu-se levemente encantada com aquele elogio à sua figura, principalmente com a preocupação dele. Chamando um dos membros do bando para irem com eles dois (para que não tivessem uma impressão errada dos dois), Hawkins andou com Yasmin pelas ruas de Rakesh.

Ela parecia uma criança encantada em um parque de brinquedos. Estava quase se perdendo no meio de uma feira de poucas barracas, mas para ela aquilo era novidade. Foi difícil tirá-la dali rapidamente.

Após duas noites naquela hospedaria, eles foram embora de Rakesh. Era até estranho para Yasmin, que estava se acostumando com a terra firme. Estava tão interessada em um lenço que parecia indiano, de cor roxa e com detalhes em branco e dourado, que havia visto em uma das barracas, mas não tinha como comprar e nem queria que ninguém lhe desse, não queria dar esse “incômodo” a ninguém.

Ao chegar no navio, foi para seu quarto descansar um pouco. Quando mal começava a dormir, alguém bateu à porta.

— Capitão...

— Posso entrar?

— Claro... tem alguma tarefa para mim?

— Não agora... apenas... queria te dar uma coisa.

— Uma coisa?

— Sim... feche os olhos.

Yasmin começou a rir baixinho.

— Um presente, não é? Tudo bem! — ela fechou os olhos — Mas... não precisava se incomodar.

— Incômodo algum. — ele foi até ela e pôs o presente na cabeça dela, ajeitando antes para avisá-la que podia abrir os olhos. Yasmin ficou curiosa, mas aguentou. O que ele punha em sua cabeça?

Ao abrir os olhos, olhou para o lado, onde tinha um espelho grande. Reconheceu o lenço que desejou comprar na feira.

— Nossa... lindo, ele! — resolveu não comentar nada que sabia sobre aquele lenço.

— Você o queria, não?

Ela se virou para ele.

— ...como sabia disso?

— Vi nas cartas. — disse em tom de brincadeira.

— Essas cartas estão me espiando muito! — também disse no mesmo tom que ele. Descontraídos, riram um pouco.

— Dessa vez, nada vi nas minhas cartas. Eu vi como estava admirando esse lenço e... resolvi te dar como um agradecimento. Você tem sido muito importante para o bando e muito eficiente, apesar de fatos recentes terem te abalado muito.

— ...mas estou melhor agora. Não sei o que seria de mim se você não tivesse me resgatado aquele dia, Capitão... — disse ela.

Fitaram-se por alguns segundos. Até que o loiro se aproximou um pouco mais dela, que sentiu as bochechas arderem por dentro. Os olhos castanho avermelhados pareciam brilhar intensamente diante do homem que era bem mais alto. Ele a fitou em silêncio. Por dentro, estava lutando contra o que estava sentindo pouco a pouco por Yasmin. Juntando forças interiores, ele foi se recuperando do pequeno impulso que teve em se aproximar dela e se afastou.

— Vou deixa-la descansar um pouco. — disse o loiro, com se estivesse acuado, e se dirigiu até a porta.

Yasmin nada falou, até não entendeu aquela repentina reação dele ir embora, antes parecendo que estava querendo mais proximidade. Acariciando a ponta do lenço roxo que havia tanto gostado, a bela dos cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo começou a pensar mais nele. Notava que, aos poucos, ele estava sendo cada vez mais gentil, mais... romântico.

Yasmin havia jurado para si mesmo que jamais se apaixonaria novamente. Mas parece que alguém estava quebrando esse juramento. Será que ele estava sentindo aos poucos o que ela sentia?


	4. Uma Missão Destinada

Na manhã seguinte, Yasmin sentiu que acordou diferente. Remexeu-se várias vezes na cama, com a luz do Sol matutino que vinha da janela redonda batendo no rosto como que se tivesse forçando-a a levantar. E assim a moça fez, levantou-se quase num pulo, e esfregando com força a mão no rosto quase arrancando os olhos e o nariz. Acordou com uma estranha sensação. Mas não era de todo ruim, pelo contrário. Conseguia escutar do seu camarote o barulho fraco das ondas do oceano. Ela não estava acostumada com sensações como essas, embora fossem meio familiares. Algo sem razão definida lhe inspirava a sorrir à toa e arrumar-se empolgadamente, mesmo sem ter motivos para isso. Era mais um dia de trabalho dentro do bando, mas era como se estivesse se arrumando para ir a uma festa ou a um agradável passeio qualquer.

Foi trabalhar. Estava diferente dos outros que sempre mantinham um semblante apático, distante, oclusivo. Alguns do bando de Hawkins estranhavam essa empolgação. Como figuras sombrias e apáticas, faziam de Yasmin um destaque à parte. O capitão observou isso e comentou com ela durante o almoço de todos.

— Nunca imaginei que veria uma mulher tão energética e ativa que nem você.

— ...não pareço nada disso, não é Capitão? — Yasmin comentou com a cabeça apoiada na mão, com ar pensativo.

— Sinceramente, não... ainda vejo como se fosse uma boneca. Não sei se é pelos seus traços... —

— Entendo, Capitão Hawkins... mas dentro desse corpo frágil tem o sangue de um pirata que foi extremamente energético. Não poderia sair tão diferente assim! — comentou em tom de brincadeira, levando um pedaço de batata até a boca.

Tudo era motivo de observação para o loiro. Nem ele mesmo entendia o porquê de si mesmo observá-la tanto assim em segredo (talvez soubesse inconscientemente a razão). Fitou os lábios pequenos e meio finos abocanhar o pedaço de comida e seus movimentos fechados enquanto mastigava. Yasmin tinha bons modos à mesa, contrariando o fato que todos os piratas eram rudes e sem etiquetas. O próprio Hawkins era uma exceção e, conhecendo a si como conhecia, soube observar isso na morena dos olhos castanho-avermelhados.

— Yasmin... se incomodaria em ouvir uma pergunta que possa parecer invasivo demais para ti?

— Não... pode falar, estou ouvindo.

— ...você tem alguma curiosidade sobre essa sua mãe que jamais conheceu?

A jovem pirata parou de comer, olhando para ele. Hawkins pareceu fazer uma cara de certo constrangimento, mas essa cara foi desfeita quando ela deu um pequeno sorriso e, após limpar a boca com o guardanapo, respondeu tranquilamente.

— Eu... já tive interesse alguma vez, mas desisti. Sabe, pelo que meu pai havia falado... jamais teve interesse por mim. Tanto que me deixou com ele e nem quis saber mais dele e nem de mim! Então... também não tive interesse em procura-la. Por que procuraria por alguém que não tem interesse algum em me ver?

— É... tem sentido...

— Mas é como disse uma vez, não a odeio por isso. E nem sei se está viva... então, não penso nisso. — e voltou a comer.

Nem isso abalava Yasmin. Era até prazeroso conversar com seu capitão, ter um tempo com ele. Quando ele estava ocupado, não queria ser incomodado e nem podia interrompê-lo por coisas fúteis. Então, ela sabia esperar quando ele lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Ambos se amavam secretamente. Inconscientemente. Mas era tudo muito oculto, embora Hawkins percebesse a atenção que Yasmin lhe dava e esta, por sua vez, percebesse um pouco de afeto que ele tinha consigo. Em momentos em que se encontrava sozinho e olhando o horizonte marítimo do seu navio, o capitão fechava os olhos e sentia a brisa fresca que vinha do ar para relaxar. Mas desde que Yasmin havia aos poucos tomando sua atenção, ela vinha em seus olhos fechados, em sua mente. Inicialmente, estava lutando para transformar aquela atração em amizade, mas não conseguia mais e sabia disso. No auge dos seus trinta e um anos, não era mais tão inocente a ponto de fugir internamente de uma atração amorosa. Ao mesmo tempo em que via na criatura uma menina frágil, uma “boneca”, como havia dito a ela, também via uma mulher determinada... e uma mulher pronta para se amar. Mas e ela? Será que ela correspondia mesmo? Ela se mostrava bastante próxima a ele, mas... ele ainda tinha suas incertezas.

Mas para Yasmin, já não havia incerteza alguma e sim uma cobrança intrapessoal. Desde seu primeiro e frustrado amor, jurou jamais amar outro homem. Nem mesmo sentir qualquer atração. Ela tinha em sua memória a imagem e o amor que tinha por este passado amor, mas já tinha cicatrizado a ferida da paixão que teve que cicatrizar. A morena pensava tanto sobre tudo, sem dizer nada, e só quis consertar, apagar todo seu passado amoroso sem quebrar seu juramento, mas aquele que foi seu salvador naquele trágico dia lhe fazia bater um pouco mais forte seu jovem coração. Tudo o que se relacionava a ele lhe atraía... sua voz grave e de tom suave, suas palavras precisas, seu jeito místico, seus passos ocultos… tudo o que ela pedia para si mesma era que, pelo menos, tivesse autocontrole em gestos e palavras.

.....................

Em suas previsões, Hawkins viu que seria guiado para mais um desafio pelos mares. Sem querer evitar qualquer situação, ele se dirigiu até a ilha Foodvalten. Em algum momento no passado, Foodvalten foi uma das muitas ilhas protegidas por Barba Branca, mas após a sua morte, a proteção desmoronou, e uma terrível pirata chamado Barba Marrom a atacou logo depois, alegando o controle da ilha. Como símbolo de sua nova direção, partiu a bandeira de Barba Branca que pairava sobre a entrada da cidade pela metade. Então Barba Marrom passou a manter o controle sobre esta ilha.

— Mas, Capitão! Se... vamos ter problemas... por que vamos até lá em vez disso evitarmos?

— Se não vamos até os problemas com nossas próprias pernas, eles criarão as suas e virão mais intensamente sobre nós. — respondeu Basil Hawkins, olhando suas cartas sem olhar para quem lhe falava. Geralmente era assim como o loiro de longos cabelos levemente ondulados falavam com os seus enquanto lia suas cartas.

— Mas... ele tem homens e um território definidos. O que temos que fazer lá?

— O destino tem uma missão para nós... devemos apenas cumpri-lo. — determinou o capitão.

— Mas... e Yasmim?

Hawkins parou com a leitura e olhou para o membro do mando que se sentiu meio acuado em levar aquela olhada.

— O que tem ela?

— Não acha que... é arriscado... ter que envolve-la em alguma confusão?

Ele voltou a focar em suas cartas, mas não ignorou o outro.

— Ela estará protegida por nós... e ela também sabe se defender.

O que estava falando com Hawkins cruzou os braços, como se não estivesse convencido.

— Preocupa-se tanto com ela assim?

— Capitão... ela só uma mulher!

— Uma mulher que tem certa capacidade, não tão inferior a nossa. Volto a falar: não se preocupe com ela... vejo que, para nós todos, não há nenhuma porcentagem de chances de morrer. Isso já é muito favorável.

Ao ancorarem poucos quilômetros da praia, foram de barco até a ilha, incluindo com Yasmin, que estava sempre ao lado do capitão. A ilha em sim estava coberta com certa neblina que dificultava a visão, porém não eram imperceptíveis as imensas rochas e florestas que formavam a ilha.

Aparentemente, ao pisarem em terra firme, acharam que a ilha estava deserta; porém, deram de cara com nativos que apareceram em bom número e que não apresentavam nenhum traço amistoso naquela recepção. Os homens de Hawkins ficaram acuados, dando um passo para trás. Menos o capitão e Yasmin, que estava alguns centímetros atrás dele

— Quem são vocês?

— Piratas. Viemos em busca do que nos está destinado. — disse ele, calmo e frio como de costume.

Alguns nativos ficaram se olhando, como se não entendessem nada. Não que falassem uma língua diferente, mas estranharam aquele homem, achando-o sinistro.

— Esse território pertence ao grande Barba Marrom! — declarou o mesmo nativo que havia dirigido primeiro a palavra — logo vocês não são bem vindos inicialmente, a não ser que ele permita!

— Chame-o. — pediu o loiro, sem se estender muito.

O nativo levantou a mão para o alto, como um sinal para os outros abaixarem as armas, que eram na sua maioria lanças e um projétil em forma de tronco de árvore.

— Siga-nos. — disse o nativo, querendo que o bando do “Mago” seguisse.

.....................

— Heh... então estou diante de nada mais, nada menos que o “Mago” Basil Hawkins? — disse o enorme homem de barba espessa, grossa e castanha, sentado diante do outro que estava de pé.

— Sim. E pelo visto, esse território que era do Barba Branca agora é seu, não é?

O pirata coçou a barba, fazendo certa careta como se desaprovasse aquele comentário. Mas na verdade o que o incomodava era o codinome de Edward Newgate, que ainda tinha força e reconhecimento pelos mares, mesmo após de falecido.

— Sim... era dele. Tudo dele já se acabou, ou uns tomaram, ou morreram com ele. Barba Branca é uma página virada!

— De fato... mas sua popularidade e feitos não morrerão tão cedo da memória de todos. — Hawkins foi sincero.

— Ahh... então temos aqui um admirador?

— Não é admiração, é reconhecimento. — disse ele, cortando a ironia notável do Barba Marrom.

Enquanto os dois conversavam sozinhos, Yasmim estava com o membro Mink – o qual Hawkins confiava mais quando era deixar Yasmin sozinha -, conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios. Ela estava que nem os outros, vestindo uma capa grande e azul escuro. Foi aconselhada por Hawkins para que se vestisse desse jeito como os outros para não atrair a atenção como mulher que era. Ele sabia que as mulheres nos bandos eram bem visadas, fossem elas das mais poderosas piratas.

— Então, o que querem aqui?

— Um território para ficar. E o destino nos guiou este aqui.

— Olha... — o Barba Marrom se encostou em seu trono enorme e coçou a barriga grande — o destino cometeu um engano com você. Esse território aqui tem seu dono! Talvez... em alguma ilha aqui pertinho, sabe? ...esteja seu território.

— Jamais me engano no que o destino me guia.

Barba Marrom ficou sério.

— Mas não quero nenhum tipo de conflitos entre nós.

— Se não quer conflitos, por que vem com essa pose toda?

— Não estou com pose alguma... não disse para que se retire ou algo parecido.

— Mas para ficar aqui... terá ao menos que fazer algumas coisas para mim. Se for assim... poderá ficar aqui. E se for muito bom para me conquistar, posso te dar ¼ dessa ilha para que fique com ela. O que acha? Estou cedendo até demais, viu?!

Hawkins pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Se me for possível e se tiver dentro da sanidade mental... o que posso fazer?

— Nada tão sério, assim... mas preciso de... uma prova de força e de capacidade vinda de você e do seu bando.

Barba Marrom, por trás dessa oportunidade cedida para Hawkins, queria se aproveitar calado das habilidades dele para obter riquezas e necessidades sem fazer muito esforço. Ia pensar bem nas tarefas antes de passa-las para Hawkins e seu bando.

A primeira tarefa era que o “presenteasse” com tesouros dos mais valiosos. Podia ser do Hawkins mesmo ou ele obtivesse por aí. Pelas terras, poderia encontrar tesouros perdidos se procurasse.

Hawkins tinha algumas coisas que não eram tão valiosas para ele e resolveu dar como presente. Eram joias e objetos de metais valiosos. Também acompanhou seus homens em uma busca por tesouros por aquela ilha. Sentia-se o novato de anos atrás. Yasmin fez questão de acompanhar essa procura e se surpreendeu com os conhecimentos geológicos da moça, que foi bem útil no desbravamento de matas e cavernas. Muita coisa Yasmin conhecia só por teoria, graças ao pai e alguns homens do bando dele, mas conseguia por em prática ali, naquele momento.

A moça aventureira entrou em uma caverna, indo à frente e Hawkins, junto com dois homens, ia atrás.

— Por estes becos aqui dentro podemos achar rochas que estão servindo de “porta” para manter escondidos baús de tesouros. Vamos verificar?

— Claro. Homens, verifiquem a área que ela indicar! — ordenou Hawkins, que consultava um mapa antigo e pequeno.

Yasmin resolveu subir em uma das rochas para ver por trás dela alguma coisa.

— Tenha cuidado, Srta. Yasmin! — avisou um dos homens.

— Está tudo bem! — e ela ia subindo em pontos mais altos.

Basil foi atrás dela, observando como ela ia subindo.

— Capitão! Achamos alguma coisa aqui! — um dos homens anunciou em voz alta, fazendo com que o capitão e Yasmin, do ponto em que estava, olhassem para quem anunciava a descoberta.

Em uma fração de segundos, Yasmin deslizou um dos pés sem querer na rocha e escorregou, tendo em direção o chão como um pouso não calculado. Mas o loiro foi rápido em sentir aquele vulto vindo quase em sua direção, e posicionou os braços para pegá-la. Yasmin olhou para quem a sustentava ali. Ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas em se ver tão perto do seu capitão... aliás, no colo do seu capitão, que também sentiu certo desconserto naquele momento.

— ...por que se distraiu? — foi a única coisa que conseguiu sair dos lábios dele.

—  ...desculpa. — ela disse baixinho.

— Srta. Yasmin, está tudo bem com você? — ambos os homens haviam parado o que faziam para ver como ela estava.

Breve se olharam fixamente um nos olhos do outro. Aqueles braços que a sustentavam pareciam que a aconchegava num leve aperto envolvente. Um abraço de socorro que a protegeu de uma queda desprevenida.

Em seguida, Hawkins pôs Yasmin no chão sem deixar de lembra-la novamente.

— Tenha mais cuidado e atenção.

— Pode deixar, Capitão Hawkins. — após confirmar, ajeitou sua capa que estava com as pontas amarradas em sua cintura.

— Capitão Hawkins, parece que achamos uma coisa interessante!

— Deixa-me ver...

Uma caixa cheia de adornos em ouro e prata, não um tesouro apropriadamente. Hawkins pegou a caixa, fitou-a em seus detalhes e hesitou em abrir naquele instante.

— Pode ser uma armadilha. Não sei...

— Não é melhor abrirmos lá fora para ver? Fora da caverna, dá para fugir se for alguma armadilha. — comentou o outro.

— Ou deixar que o Barba Marrom abra. — Hawkins disse, olhando-o.

— ...melhor assim, não é? — opinou Yasmin.

— Mas... se for algo que o prejudique, vai querer levar para a briga. E estamos em um acordo periódico. — lembrou o outro homem.

— Verei se posso abrir essa caixa. Vamos lá para fora! — decidiu o loiro.

Fora da caverna, Hawkins usou as cartas novamente para ver se havia chances de morte ou de azar se abri-la. Yasmin achava aquilo tedioso, mas nada falava.

— 0% chances. Podemos abrir ou deixar que ele abra. O que vocês acham?

— Melhor ele abrir.

— Melhor antes nós abrirmos, vai que tenha algo que seja mais valioso para nós que ele?

Os dois homens tinham opiniões diferentes.

— Cabe então a Srta. Yasmim decidir.

— Isso se o Capitão não tiver uma opinião que iguale tudo... — observou a moça.

— Não opinarei. Deixarei com vocês a decisão. — comentou com uma curva de sorriso nos lábios, algo meio raro de se ver. Yasmin observou aquilo, apaixonando-se a cada gesto ou palavra que ele falava. “Não... não posso! Mas...” Yasmin lutava internamente, mas já sabia que estava perdida naquela luta.

— Bom, Yasmim: você desempata a decisão. — disse um dos companheiros.

— Certo. Eu opino que Barba Marrom abra essa caixa. É apenas uma caixa, não um baú... talvez ele não se impressione, mas reconheça como um simples presente mesmo. O que for de melhor utilidade para nós, aí nós ficamos!

— Decidido... vamos entregar essa caixa... mas acho que tínhamos que ver algo “maior”... — disse Hawkins.

Enquanto isso, um dos nativos conversava algo que havia observado no bando do Hawkins.

— Eles são em pouca quantidade em relação a outros! — comentou Barba Marrom — e... eles tem uma mulher no bando, é? — perguntou curioso, enrolando parte da barba com os dedos.

— É o que parece...

— Interessante... uóhohohohohoho....


	5. Controle Próprio

Hawkins e seu bando apresentaram mais de cinco baús e caixas menores cheias de diversos tipos de tesouros. Alguns nem eles sabiam o que eram (esperavam que fosse algo realmente valioso).

— Hummm... me parece interessante essas coisas! — disse Barba Marrom, segurando uma lupa e abrindo logo os baús, já analisando o que haviam dentro.

Desde joias até peças arqueológicas – que são também muito apreciadas por piratas -, Barba Marrom avaliava junto com o nativo que lhe era braço direito.

— Realmente... são peças valiosas! Ei... o que é isso aqui?!

O pirata pegou um saco transparente feito de veludo e abriu. Uma Akuma no Mi! Alguns do bando de Hawkins cochicharam algo sobre e Hawkins, olhando para trás, pediu o máximo de silêncio. Piratas diversos buscam por uma Akuma no Mi. E “dar de graça” literalmente dava a sensação de desperdício.

— Olha... parece que souberam me presentear bem, muito bem! — disse Barba Marrom, analisando a fruta de cor branca — não sei identificar essa Akuma no Mi... algum de vocês saberiam?

Nenhum do bando de Hawkins sabia. E nem os nativos.

— Breve saberei! Estará muito bem guardada! — e virou-se para o loiro — só por essa conquista, terá ¼ dessa ilha para você e não é pouco! Mas ainda continuarei vendo os outros baús, pode ser que apareça outra dessas!

— Parece que a sorte está no lado de ambos... — comentou Basil, com os braços cruzados, diante do enorme pirata que estava sentado analisando as buscas.

Infelizmente, só haviam encontrado aquela Akuma no Mi. Com isso, não houveram atritos como esperados e Hawkins fez uma temporária aliança com o Barba Marrom. Dirigiram-se para o outro lado da ilha, onde estava deserta e possuía apenas casas vazias que pareciam grandes ocas indígenas.

— Trarei o navio para perto desse lado. Yasmin, venha comigo!

Enquanto os outros se estabeleciam dividindo-se naquelas ocas, Hawkins trouxe o navio com Yasmin e alguns dois outros homens de sua confiança para uma região mais perto. Ela estava sempre sob a vigia dele e era muito grata por tê-lo cuidando dela.

Os homens do bando deixaram a oca mais espaçosa para Hawkins se estabelecer. Também foi onde ficaram os mais próximos dele. Em uma hora, os nativos lhes trouxeram comidas e bebidas típicas, juntamente com músicos e dançarinos que preparariam uma festinha ali entre eles. Hawkins aceitou, permitindo todos se divertirem.

Yasmin se deleitava junto aos outros, comendo pratos que eram feitos somente de frutas exóticas, algumas delas conhecidas. As bebidas eram feitas de ervas, frutas e castanhas.

— Observe que eles não consumem nada de origem animal. — comentou Barba Marrom, sentado ao lado de Hawkins em folhas muito macias de árvores que eles faziam de sofás e camas.

— Bom... para mim está bem. Não como carne. — confessou o loiro.

— Ah! Bom, eu achei estranho! Tenho que buscar carne em outros lugares porque aqui nem criação de bichos eles fazem!

— ...que bom que respeita o modo de viver deles! — disse Hawkins, fazendo o outro olhá-lo com certa dúvida. Estava ele duvidando do seu poder? Achando que os nativos ainda controlavam aquela ilha mais que ele? – era o que Barba Marrom pensava, mas nada comentou com o Mago.

— É... não quis atrapalhá-los, já tem meu comando e isso é o suficiente! — justificou o pirata mais velho.

Os músicos tocavam animadamente seus instrumentos feitos de troncos de árvores e os dançarinos de ambos os sexos se apresentavam no meio da grande roda.

— Olha... tem uma garotonas aqui! — comentou Barba Marrom, de forma maliciosa com Hawkins, que não pareceu se empolgar em nada — gostaria de assistir a dança delas?

— ...por que não? — respondeu tranquilamente.

Yasmin estava em pé, um pouco mais distante do seu capitão, ocupada em devorar os quitutes frutíferos quando o Mink a chamou.

— Ei, Yasmin! Não quer ver a apresentação de dança?

— “Cluru!” — disse ela, de boca cheia.

Levando um pedaço de melancia – uma de suas frutas favoritas – na mão, ela foi até Hawkins e se sentou ao lado dele. Ele viu a moça se aproximar e se ajeitou onde estava sentado para que ela se acomodasse melhor. Barba Marrom olhou rapidamente para que se aproximava. Provavelmente, aquela era a tal mulher do bando. Ficou secretamente curioso, mas soube disfarçar seus olhares, gestos, qualquer coisa que pudesse chamar a atenção do capitão negativamente. Como Yasmin estava com o capuz, era difícil identifica-la como uma mulher. Mas pelo seu jeito, Barba Marrom viu mais de perto que aquela poderia ser a mulher do bando. Será que havia outras? Ele estava mesmo curioso, como muito dos outros piratas.

As dançarinas eram belas, prosas e sedutoras em sua dança. Os dançarinos também exibiam beleza e virilidade em seus passos. Mas eram elas que roubavam a cena, principalmente entre homens. Mas os homens de Hawkins eram discretos e não ficavam que nem cães famintos vendo-as bailar os corpos, mas não deixaram de admirá-las. Yasmin assistiam ambos e, de repente, quis ver se Hawkins estava olhando para alguma dançarina de forma “diferenciada”. Mas ficaria muito óbvio seu inconsciente ciúme. Mas ainda assim, disfarçou olhando para cima como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa.

— O que foi, Yasmin? — perguntou Hawkins.

— Não sei... senti algo estranho passar por perto de mim. — disfarçou.

— ...nada passou por aqui... — ele olhou rapidamente para o céu — até tem poucos animais por aqui.

— Deve ter sido visão minha... ah, aceita um pedaço? — ela ofereceu a melancia.

— Não, obrigado. — e voltou a olhar os dançarinos.

“Será que ele está me observando também?” pensou ela. Uma das dançarinas se aproximou do Barba Marrom – onde também estava Hawkins – e começou a dançar bem sensual diante dele. Somente os homens do Barba Marrom e os nativos ficaram assobiando e gritando como que se exaltando diante da formosura desta, que era real. Hawkins olhou por nada para a dançarina. Yasmin observou isso, mas nada falou. E para piorar, a dançarina veio em direção ao loiro e colocou-lhe um colar, e continuou sua dança sensual em frente a ele. Ele ficou parado, permitindo tanto ela lhe colocar o colar como de dançar em sua frente, exibindo curvas lascivas. A cor castanha de sua pele ainda destacava mais os adornos de ouro que brilhavam com o reflexo da luz da enorme fogueira que fizeram atrás de onde Barba Marrom estava sentado.

A jovem enciumada não conseguia disfarçar a seriedade em seus lábios. Realmente, Hawkins estava apreciando a dança daquela que lhe colocou um colar feito de conchas e gemas diversas.

— O que significa aquele gesto? — o membro Mink do bando perguntou a um outro mais próximo.

— Acho que ela se simpatizou com o nosso capitão.

O Mink olhou para Yasmin, que estava quieta como se estivesse observando a dança. Como estava de costas para o Mink, não dava para ver a cara dela, mas este já desconfiava levemente que poderia ter uma atração entre ela e seu capitão.

— O colar é um presente que dão a ilustres convidados. Eu tenho o meu comigo quando me deram. — explicava Barba Marrom, coçando em direção à própria virilha enquanto observava aquela dançarina que parecia se derreter um pouco pelo loiro, que apenas a observava sem nenhum gestou ou olhar indiscreto. Mas estava sim, apreciando-a. Era um homem como todos os outros, porém não da mesma estirpe que piratas tarados.

— Obrigado. — disse ele para a dançarina, que exibiu um bonito sorriso e voltou aos outros dançarinos. Yasmin deu graças por ela se retirar da frente dele. Voltou a comer sua melancia sem dar muita atenção a qualquer um ali, até porque não queria parecer de modo algum apaixonada pelo capitão.

Mas o próprio Hawkins tinha essa percepção. E imaginava se ela também tinha essa percepção. Aos poucos, ambos aceitavam internamente que estavam atraídos, embora não demonstrasse isso claramente entre eles.

Ele olhou para a moça, que estava comendo sem observar os dançarinos. Ele nem pensou na reação dela enquanto a tal dançarina lhe agradava com o colar e com a dança. Mas pelo visto, estava mais ocupada em comer.

Barba Marrom sugeriu algo ao ouvido da dançarina que ofereceu o colar ao Hawkins.

— Devo fazer isso?

— Claro!

— Mas ele... não me pareceu íntimo...

— É só porque estava acompanhado... preciso que agrade ele, quero que ele se sinta em casa... hohohoho...

A dançarina fez uma cara desconfiada, mas também não contestou o Barba Marrom.

— ...então, está bem.

Já bem tarde da noite, a dançarina começou a andar pela oca onde estava o loiro. Estava vestida com uma túnica de seda, levemente transparente, que dava para ver sua silhueta. Ela entrou naquela oca que já conhecia bem e andou pelas divisões que havia ali. Em cada divisão, ficava uma ou duas pessoas. Foi andando e olhando pela entrada quem estava lá. Ao descobrir Hawkins deitado nas enormes folhas macias dos coqueiros, entrou sorrateiramente. Observou se ele estava dormindo mesmo, mas algo lhe dizia que ele estava acordado. Devagarinho ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, que abriu os olhos e deu uma olhada sinistra na nativa, que o olhou espantada.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou baixinho, com a voz levemente rouca.

— Er... bem... queria saber se estava bem e precisava de alguma coisa. — deu a desculpa, falando bem baixinho e se aproximando do capitão de forma sedutora.

— Estou bem.

A nativa pareceu não se dar por vencida e, soltando os cabelos extremamente lisos e negros, começou a se insinuar para o homem.

— Parece que o capitão não conheceu muito bem os sabores desse lugar.

— Sabores?

— Uhum... — ela deslizava o indicador no laço que prendia a frente do vestido. Era só soltar o laço e ela ficaria nua. E foi assim que ela fez. Ele não pode deixar de passar os olhos em cada curva daquele corpo, dos seios médios e duros, de bico escuro e pontudo. As coxas grossas e roliças e abertas permitiam ao capitão a visão do monte-de-vênus da nativa, sem pelos e da mesma cor que todo o resto da pele. Ele não podia negar para si mesmo que era uma visão e tanto. E que o sabor daquela nativa poderia ser tão apreciável.

Tinha tempo que não tocava em uma mulher e, nesses últimos tempos, sua atração por Yasmin havia despertado um desejo sexual o qual guardava para si mesmo. Ele respeitava a moça que cuidava por demais. Ele se ergueu de onde estava deitado, apoiando-se no cotovelo.

— Aqui não... levante-se devagar.

— Por que não aqui?

— Tem gente atrás de você de sono curto.

Yasmin dormia do outro lado, distante do capitão. Foi quando a nativa percebeu que havia uma mulher ali entre aqueles homens.

— Ela... é sua...?

— Não é nada minha, é só parte da minha tripulação. Levante-se e venha comigo.

Eles levantaram devagarinho, vendo que Yasmin dormia profundamente. Hawkins se dirigiu com a nativa até fora da oca.

— Onde podemos ficar sozinhos? — perguntou a nativa.

— Ora, você conhece tudo aqui e não sabe? — respondeu Hawkins.

— Eu... pensei que ficaríamos lá dentro... mas seja como você quiser. — e pegou a mão do outro, olhando-o fixamente.

Ele olhou aos arredores.

— Ah, já sei! — a moça nativa puxou o homem e pararam em uma área cheia de árvores, que aparentemente estava deserta — Aqui poderemos ficar a sós...

E já foi abrindo a blusa do Mago, que observava tudo com a mesma expressão de sempre, porém deixando-se levar pelo desejo de aliviar seu jejum de sexo naquela mesma que se entregava.

Yasmin acordou em sua cama de folhas, espreguiçando-se. Olhou para onde Hawkins estaria deitado e percebeu que ele não estava. Levantou-se, foi até as folhas e sentou-se ali. Onde ele deveria estar?

Enquanto isso, a nativa já atacava o pescoço dele com beijos longos e levemente úmidos de saliva, ele apenas estava com as mãos no ombro dela.

— Hummm... o capitão tem um cheiro bom... parece incenso.

— Deve ser isso mesmo.

Ela levou os lábios até os dele, mas este desviou, recusando a beijá-la. Ela nada falou, e voltou a beijá-lo pelo pescoço e peito sem muita dificuldade, era alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele.

Yasmin se levantou. Queria procura-lo, mas não queria parecer que o perseguia. E se o capitão tivesse isso só fazer as necessidades? Não gostaria de vê-la acordada. Enquanto estava ali, sozinha, resolveu sentar novamente nas folhas onde ele estava deitado e resolveu deitar ali mesmo. Pôs a cabeça no travesseiro dele, procurando sentir algum cheiro dele.

— Por que estou fazendo isso? — sussurrou a pergunta baixinho, para si mesmo.

Estava cada vez mais atraída por ele. Era como se estivesse deitando ao lado dele, como se estivesse aconchegando ao peito dele. Jamais imaginou que sentiria essas coisas novamente desde a última paixão que julgava que fosse a última.

Hawkins puxou a bela até abaixo de uma árvore, fazendo-a se deitar. Ele a olhava com desejo, mas estava confuso. Era como se algo estivesse impedindo de prosseguir. Estava com a parte da roupa de cima descida, exibindo os ombros largos e boa parte do peito nu.

— O que espera, capitão? — ela voltou a abrir as pernas, exibindo o próprio sexo. Ele começou a desfazer da parte de frente da calça, pegando seu pênis e começado a acaricia-lo, para tomar mais impulso em seu desejo. A nativa olhava cheia de desejo em direção ao membro dele, assistindo-o se preparar para penetrá-la.

Yasmin estranhava a demora dele, mas estava roçando suas bochechas no travesseiro dele como se fosse o peitoral dele. Quando estava perto de penetrá-la, sentiu que seu desejo era mais que uma simples necessidade de quebrar seu jejum sexual: era uma atração única. Era Yasmin que vinha em sua mente e ele apenas criava a imagem dela naquela nativa.

Ele recuou, guardando o próprio sexo e se sentando no chão.

— O que aconteceu, capitão?

— Nada demais... só... perdi o interesse. Não me sinto bem.

— Ah, não seja por isso! — ela engatinhou até ele e, descaradamente, pôs a mão dentro da calça dele em busca de rever aquele sexo que estava sim, meio endurecido.

— Espere. — ele segurou o pulso dela e tirou a mãozinha delicada e de dedos compridos do pênis dele.

— Mas... não entendo... o que foi que eu fiz?

— Nada... apenas estou cansado demais... desculpe-me. — ele se levantou e se arrumou, colocando as mechas loiras para frente.

— ...eu imagino... qual seja o motivo desse cansaço. — disse ela, ajeitando em sua roupa transparente.

— E o que é?

— É aquela mulher que está na mesma divisão dormindo com você.

E não era isso mesmo? Mas Hawkins tentou contornar a situação, visto que a nativa aparentava estar sem jeito.

— Eu... peço desculpas, aceite... não falarei nada do que ocorreu aqui entre nós dois.

— Tudo bem. Mas... tenho que pedir algo de volta.

— Algo de volta?

— Sim. Aquele colar. Nós moças damos ele para quem vai se envolver conosco e vejo que você não vai se envolver comigo mais!

Hawkins achou aquilo tedioso, mas não discutiu nada. Pegou o colar que estava no bolso da calça, pegou o pulso da moça novamente e colocou o colar na palma da mão dela e a soltou.

— Aqui está! Pode seguir para sua oca, eu vou para a minha, com licença! — ele foi andando de volta para sua oca, deixando a nativa ali mesmo.

O fato é que ele ainda estava excitado... louco... frustrado... e Yasmin... era essa que estava o deixando louco aos poucos. Precisava tê-la... mas sabia controlar seus instintos bem.

Ele entrava na sua divisão na oca esfregando os olhos, precisando relaxar e dormir. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver a cena: Yasmin dormindo na área que era sua cama. Logo ela... ali, deitada entre aquelas folhas. Olhou a verdadeira dona dos seus instintos sexuais. Respirou fundo. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, provavelmente poderia ser uma miragem. Foi até a área dela e não a viu lá. Sim, Yasmin dormia na sua área.

E agora?


	6. Confissões e Conflitos

Ele não podia acordá-la. Andou em volta pensando no que faria, como removê-la na segurança de não acordá-la. Por que Yasmin estava ali na cama dele?! Será... que ela o estava esperando ali quando ele saiu? Será que ele a viu com a nativa?

O loiro coçou a cabeça, respirou fundo. Ele não queria se deitar na área dela. Então se sentou no chão, ao lado dela. Passou a observá-la em seu sono. Se ele pudesse sentir segurança em relação aos sentimentos por Yasmin, poderia ter certeza que se entregaria de corpo e alma. Contudo, dúvidas e mais dúvidas ainda moravam em sua mente. Ele sentia que não podia se envolver com ela, embora soubesse que já se sentia atraído por ela a ponto de sentir-se incomodado em descarregar suas frustrações sexuais em outra mulher. Se fosse apenas “instinto masculino”, aquela nativa faria seu serviço direito. Mas foi ele, o próprio Hawkins, que evitou tudo aquilo. Afinal, não era aquela nativa que lhe tirava algumas noites de sono. Não era esta que sentia a necessidade de cuidar, de proteger... de amar.

Passando aquela sensação que ela era a filha de um aliado o qual tinha uma considerável amizade, Basil Hawkins passou a sentir uma atração pela sua figura, também pela personalidade. Os olhos castanhos avermelhados refletiam um brilho magnético que prendiam a atenção dos seus próprios olhos. Yasmin não era dessas mulheres perfeitas, de uma beleza ordinária a ponto de seduzir todos os homens que a viam. Era de uma beleza comum, ainda sim bela o suficiente para se destacar em alguns lugares. Tinha traços firmes, a postura de um típico pirata em seus gestos e até mesmo no olhar que parecia até desafiante.

Para sua surpresa, Yasmin acordou de repente e se assustou com o vulto sentado ao lado dela.

— Está tudo bem, Yasmin... — ele a segurou levemente pelos braços, pois esta parecia acordar de um sonho em que ela estava lutando.

— Capitão... eu... — ela se perdeu em suas palavras.

— Está tudo bem, já disse! Eu a esperava acordar para voltar a dormir na minha “cama”.

— Hawkins... — ela deixou escapulir o nome dele, admirada com a atitude dele.

Ouvir naquela voz doce seu nome o deixou mais inspirado. Era raro ela lhe chamar apenas de Hawkins. Eles trocaram olhares, no silêncio e no (pouco) escuro daquela parte da oca onde estavam juntos. Yasmin deixou escapulir dos lábios um pequeno suspiro. Parecia um sonho ele ali, ao lado dela assim... tão íntimo aparentemente.

— ...onde estava antes? Acordei e não o vi, fiquei com pouco de medo...

— Tive que sair por uns instantes... — disse ele, soltando-a — mas e você... por que dormiu na minha cama, hein?

— Como eu disse antes... fiquei assustada... e queria ao menos me sentir confortável sentindo um pouco da as presença. — Yasmin deixou escapar um pouco de sua atração pelo seu capitão, que ficou sério, mas não zangado, sem saber como reagir daquilo que temia. Ela o amava, sim.

— Yasmin... fique tranquila... eu estarei protegendo você e você sabe bem como se proteger também.

— Sim... e não, também.

Ela olhava tão fixamente para Hawkins que o fazia desviar os olhos um pouco.

— Eu... vou para minha “cama”, com licença. — ela se levantou, indo para a sua área dormir. Hawkins a acompanhou com os olhos e , quando a viu se embrulhar com aquelas folhas finas, foi se deitar. Ambos ficaram deitados, distantes, se olhando.

— Tenha um bom sono, agora. — ele desejou.

— Você também... boa noite.

— Boa noite!

Ambos fecharam os olhos, mas custaram a pegar no sono.

........................

No dia seguinte, Hawkins e o bando foram presenteados com um pequeno-almoço dos nativos, que sempre os agradavam com refeições, músicas e dança. Hawkins começou a desconfiar daquilo, achando que Barba Marrom estava tramando alguma coisa. Algo assim passou pela cabeça dele.

O loiro consultou suas cartas e viu chances de traição e morte, mas que ele poderia evitar isso. Na última carta que lhe foi revelada, apareceu a imagem da “donzela”. Yasmin tinha riscos sérios ali, de acordo com a interpretação dele. Dobraria a atenção nela. Ao mesmo tempo, teve outra interpretação particular: ela estava em sua vida da forma afetiva, e cada vez mais que ele fugia, ela apareceria. Então... Yasmin estava mesmo destinada para si?

Barba Marrom consultou a nativa que havia se oferecido ao Mago na noite anterior, querendo saber de coisas aleatórias e informações importantes.

— Havia uma mulher, sim! Eu percebi! — contou a nativa.

— É o menorzinho daqueles homens encapuzados, não é?

— Sim, acredito que seja esse, digo... essa mesma!

— Preciso que desperte confiança nela... descubra-me um pouco mais desta... — e tirou um anel do bolso do casaco, mostrando para ela. Um lindo anel de diamantes coloridos — uma recompensa para você, se me conseguir o que quero!

— Pode deixar, Sr. Barba Marrom!

Os dias se passavam. A nativa procurava aproximação com Yasmin e Hawkins já desconfiou disso. Visto que aquela ficou chateada por ter sido recusada por ele, poderia querer vingança. Ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la descobrir a Yasmin e resolveu investigar individualmente como ela descobriu a única mulher do bando.

— Bem... ela me pareceu gentil e aceitei a amizade, sei que é temporário! — comentou Yasmin.

— Então você contou a verdade sobre você para ela? — perguntou Basil.

— Não... acho que nós mulheres nos conhecemos instintivamente.

— Eu conheço de longe uma mulher, até pelo jeito de andar. — confessou a índia.

— Você descobriu naquela noite. Notei que olhou para o lado de onde eu estava deitado.

— Mas antes mesmo... o menor dos seus membros tem o andar e trajetos de uma mulher, e não vi isso nos outros.

— Hummm... — ele pôs os dedos no queixo e olhou-a, analisando a resposta dela.

O Mago alertou a morena que não se aproximasse daquela nativa.

— Por quê?

— Não está apenas por amizade te procurando.

— Viu isso nas cartas?

— Vi. Não exatamente isso, mas está sendo observada e corre riscos.

— Ai, ai! — suspirou Yasmin — fique tranquilo, estou com você e seus homens também me protegem.

— E vão ficar de olho em você vinte e quatro horas por dia!

Ela cruzou os braços e sorriu.

— ...parece que gosta de mim, mesmo...

— E por que não gostaria? Afinal, fizemos um acordo e eu tinha uma amizade com seu pai, era dever te amparar.

— Dever? Dever algum. Amparou-me por ter um considerável caráter. — e se aproximou mais dele — e isso... tem me feito muito próxima a você.

Nem Yasmin entendeu por que estava falando aquilo... por que estava realmente se confessando ali, diante dele. Não só a atração física que Yasmin viu em Harkins; sua amabilidade, sua paciência e pelas longas horas que ele passou cuidando dela quando estava se recuperando do tiro na perna. Para sempre seria grato por tudo o que ele fez... até sua proteção que já estava sendo exacerbada não deixava de causa uma sensação maravilhosa por dentro e uma vontade louca sim, de declarar-se para ele, mas fazia isso indiretamente, pouco a pouco. Até um mês atrás isso era fácil de ignorar – até porque havia feito um juramento no passado -, mas agora é impossível. Era como uma doença invadindo e percorrendo todo seu corpo de ombros mais estreitos que os quadris. Os seios médios pareciam se destacar na blusa quando estava diante daquele Mago. Era como se seu corpo passasse uma leitura bem clara de que seu íntimo mais queria: a atenção dele.

— Yasmin... não sei por onde começar, mas... peço que seja mais atenta e não dependa só de mim ou dos avisos de minhas cartas.

— Estou nem aí para suas cartas... apenas... confio em você. Inteiramente.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente.

— Er... desculpa se... estou sendo grosseira. — de repente, Yasmin se sentiu arrependida em assumir aquela postura quase “devota” do homem que estava aprendendo a amar aos poucos.

— Não, não está sendo grosseira em nada! Venha cá... — ele pegou a mão esquerda e a trouxe para si, sentando-se ao seu lado — Yasmin... eu sei... que você está se afeiçoando muito a mim e...

— Estou amando, mesmo. — ela foi subitamente direta — Acho que... não dá mais para me enganar... só não queria parecer uma estúpida e... — começou a mudar a voz por causa da vontade de chorar que vinha e não conseguia controlar — uma idiota por causa de um sentimento tão estúpido que nenhum pirata deve sentir!

— Não é estupidez... e quem disse que nós piratas não amamos? — ele levantou o queixo dela, olhando seus olhos lacrimejando. Era bonita até quando estava aos prantos.

— Eu... nunca fui feliz no amor.

— Como assim? — Hawkins ficou curioso. Não achava que ouviria aquela confissão de uma “donzela”.

— Eu... jurei para mim mesma que não amaria ninguém... e... estou quebrando a promessa estupidamente, sabe?

— Não, não está não! Estupidez é lutar contra o que se sente!

— ...mas nem você me ama assim... sei que jamais se envolveria com alguma pessoa e está assim compreensivo por pena de mim... — ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Não, Yasmin... eu... também estou a amando.

Ela ergueu a cabeça novamente, com expressão de surpresa no rosto.

— ...o que disse?

— Que eu estou amando também... essas coisas acontecem.

— Mas sabe bem que piratas não se envolvem em relacionamentos amorosos sem algum propósito!

— Sei, sim... mas acho que algo no futuro está sendo traçado entre nós... embora não quero te envolver em nenhum tipo de confusão.

Ela levantou a mão hesitando aos poucos, mas permitiu-se acariciar o rosto do capitão, que fechou os olhos e curvou os lábios em um sorriso curto. Ele pegou esta mão dela e a beijou de forma cortês.

— Hawkins...

O olhar ainda tímido e com ar de apaixonada deixava o loiro com a respiração mais rápida. Ele não esperou muito. Os lábios entreabertos da jovem pediam por um beijo e ele colocou os lábios ainda frios nos dela. Ficaram parados com os lábios colados um no outro por mais de dez segundos, quando ela começou a movê-los. Ele respondeu ao beijo da mesma forma, deixando sua boca abrir bem e invadir a dela que soltou um gemido. Nessa hora, ela levou as mãos até os ombros do Mago, apoiando-as ali, enquanto beijava-o intensamente. Após quase um minuto entrelaçando lábios e a língua, ele afastou os lábios dela, olhando-a em sua cara de quem estava totalmente entregue. Linda. Tentadora.

— Diga-me algo... por que antes... disse-me que nunca foi feliz no amor?

— ...é uma longa história... — voltou a abraça-lo, beijando-lhe o queixo e depois abaixo dele — agora o amor parece que está voltando a sorrir para mim...

O loiro beijou-lhe a testa longamente, mas voltou a insistir no que queria saber.

— Se você... tem algum caso não resolvido dentro de si... então não está pronta para recomeçar.

— Não é isso... é que... envolve tristes lembranças que... — olhou em direção ao céu azul que o buraco grande da “parede” da oca que fazia o papel de janela permitia visualizar — não gosto de lembrar. E é tudo passado, para que reviver algo que se acabou definitivamente?

— Entendo... deixarei que tenha a liberdade de contar ou não... mas eu jurava que jamais havia se apaixonado na vida.

— Pareço donzela, não é?

— E não é?

— ...não. Acho que agora vai perder interesse em mim.

— Jamais! — ele a puxou para seu colo e a olhou nos lábios — por que deixaria de ser interessante por isso? — e a abraçou, sendo correspondido por ela, que aceitava ser acolhida em seus braços.

— ...obrigada por me amar.

— Yasmin... você parece mais vivida que eu imaginei. — pegou sua mão bem menor e a beijou.

A sensação era tão confortável para ambos, que só viviam uma vida dura de pirata, lidando com posses, conquistas, lutas e mortes.

— Capitão Hawkins! — a voz de um dos seus homens fez o loiro olhar em direção de onde vinha a voz. Yasmin tirou a cabeça que estava encostada ao ombro dele, alerta para quem se aproximava.

— Já estou indo, me esperem! Yasmin... vamos, vista seu capuz... — deixou ela sair do seu colo — vamos manter isso tudo discretamente.

— Claro, Capitão! — comentou ela, sorrindo apaixonadamente.

Ambos foram até a entrada da oca, mas os homens vieram ao seu encontro. Por sorte, não encontrariam os dois em um momento íntimo.

— Capitão! Um dos chefes nativos está exigindo sua presença lá fora e está nervoso!

— Oras... mas por quê? Vamos até ele!

Sim, um dos chefes era o pai da tal nativa e exigia a presença do Capitão Basil Hawkins para um acerto de contas.

— Minha filha contou que você teve contato íntimo com ela! Isso é inadmissível se não é o esposo!

— Quê?

— Como? — Yasmin deu um passo à frente, boquiaberta. Hawkins estendeu a mão em frente a ela, impedindo que ela desse um passo à frente.

— Sim... ela me procurou a fim de ter relações, mas eu não quis. Não é verdade, mocinha? — Hawkins questionou zangado para esta, que estava cabisbaixa, mas confirmou com a cabeça. E confirmou com os lábios.

— Mas viu minha intimidade, chegou a tocar em mim...

Yasmin estava descontente em ouvir aquelas coisas.

— Você se ofereceu... mas acabei não fazendo nada. E não seja mentirosa! — Hawkins assumiu postura de quem estava dando bronca.

— Não importa! — o pai da nativa cortou aquele diálogo entre os dois — Quando um homem toca ou vê a nudez de uma de nossas mulheres, tem que assumir a responsabilidade!

— Que responsabilidade é essa?! — ela falou em voz alta, confirmando a todos a presença de uma mulher no bando de Hawkins.

— Yasmin... não se meta, quieta! — ordenou o loiro.

Uns nativos começaram a cochichar entre si. O pai da nativa declarou o que queria.

— Deverá casar-se com ela!

— Você está com brincadeiras comigo? — Hawkins perguntou sério.

— Não! Estou muito seriamente falando! Se não cumprir o que deve ser cumprido, terá sérios problemas conosco! — ameaçou o pai, apontando o dedo em direção a ele, com jeito de provocação.

Todos os nativos ovacionaram o homem.

Hawkins segurou em sua espada.

— Também vou reagir diante disso. Não tenho nada a ver com suas tradições!

Ele sempre costumava ser contra a ideia de violência desnecessária, como quando ele impediu um companheiro de tripulação de atacar um garçom após acidentalmente derramar todo o espaguete em suas roupas, e se desculpando com o garçom assumindo a falha dele próprio. Mas se necessário um combate, principalmente por defesa, não pensava muito antes de agir – embora fosse sempre prudente.

Ele já tinha imaginado que aquela nativazinha arranjaria uma intriga para atrapalhar a vida dele e causar ciúmes em Yasmin.

— Quem deveria levar o puxão de orelha aqui é essa mocinha aí, pois se sabia dessa lei, por que chegou a fazer o que fez?

A nativa sentia um misto de raiva e peso na consciência. Mas nada falou ali. Assumiu o silêncio como sua arma de defesa.

— Se não aceitar o que tem que ser aceito, você e seu bando perecerão nas nossas mãos... inclusive as mulheres, se tiverem algumas aí.

Hawkins sentiu o sangue ferver. Os homens do seu bando pareciam temerosos, com exceção do mais próximo e do membro Mink. Yasmin olhou seriamente para o tal nativo, por baixo do seu capuz.

— Então teremos que nos acertar... visto que quem poderia parar com essa confusão não se manifesta! — olhou para a tal nativa.

— Para vocês, homens que não são da nossa tribo, acham que é muito fácil se deleitar com uma de nós e sair assim como se tivessem deitado com prostitutas. Nossas mulheres NÃO SÃO prostitutas! — ele berrou.

Todos ovacionaram novamente o chefe. Um outro chefe da tribo estava nesse momento conversando com o Barba Marrom, explicando mais calmamente sua situação.

— E eu com isso? Nada tenho a ver! — disse Barba Marrom.

— Como o senhor dessa ilha, deveria ao menos apartar a confusão lá fora! Todos entrarão em guerra!

Ele se levantou.

— Pffff... mas não é possível que não se pode ter sossego com vocês! Já nem é a segunda vez que vocês arranjam treta com meus “hóspedes”!

— Bom... queríamos apenas o bem estar de nosso povo... e também foi promessa sua...

— Está bem, está bem! Vamos até lá!

— E então? Já vi que resolveremos isso em uma batalha? — o nativo pegou em sua espada feito de bambu fino e rígido, tão perfurante como uma espada aleatória.

— Se for assim... — Hawkins sacou sua espada, afastando “o menor membro do bando” para trás, que foi acudida pelo Mink.

— Atacar!

— Esperem todos! — gritou Barba Marrom, que apareceu ali entre eles — ninguém vai causar nenhum distúrbio nesse lugar!

— Sr. Barba Marrom, esse homem aí...

— Já me informaram tudo! — ele cortou a explicação do outro. E se virou para Hawkins — E então... o que tem a dizer sobre o que aconteceu?

— Aquela ali tem a verdade mais sólida na ponta da língua que eu. — declarou o loiro.

— Está ofendendo a honra da minha filha?!

“É aquela... aquela que me pareceu tão amistosa antes... ela se envolveu mesmo com Hawkins?!” pensou Yasmin.

— E o que tem a dizer em seu favor, Kimi? — Barba Marrom se dirigiu a tal nativa.

— Tudo que eu disse antes: mesmo que não tenha feito sexo comigo, viu minha nudez, chegou a tocar em mim.

— E você chegou a se oferecer, hã?

Kimi hesitou por segundos, mas acabou confessando que sim.

— Então... você apenas quis se divertir com ele, não é? Ele chegou a aceitar as investidas, mas na “hora H” brochou, foi isso?

Todos riram quando o pirata falou (e em tom debochado) “mas na hora H brochou”. Hawkins e seu bando permaneciam sérios.

— Independente disso, violou nossas tradições e leis. — o nativo pai era insistente.

— Se soubesse antes, jamais teria permitido que se exibisse para mim, como fez. — disse o loiro — mas esta não falou nada de suas tradições. Queria mesmo me forçar a casar, é isso?

O pai se enfureceu e Kimi abaixou a cabeça, ressentida. Hawkins observou a atitude dela.

— Está sem palavras diante do que disse, não é?

— Já chega! — declarou Barba Marrom.

— Esperem todos! — Kimi se manifestou e todos olharam para ela. E se aproximou um pouco de Hawkins — posso confessar o que quer que eu confesse... mas tem que fazer algo também. Para eu ser sincera... deverá ser sincero também, Capitão Basil Hawkins.

— No que quer que eu seja sincero?

— ...confesse diante de todos aqui... que tem uma mulher em seu bando. E que é esse menorzinho aí, ao lado do que tem cara de gato!


	7. Perigo Vigente

— Sim, ela é uma mulher. — disse Hawkins, mostrando com uma mão sendo direcionada a Yasmin. Se o capitão achava que era a hora da revelação, esta concordou: tirou o capuz e revelou seu belo rosto de traços firmes.

— Então... é essa a tal mulher? — comentou Barba Marrom com o outro nativo chefe.

— Ele já tinha uma mulher e nada nos falou.

— Ela não é minha esposa, é apenas uma integrante do meu bando, nada mais! — virou-se para Kimi — satisfeita? Agora é sua vez de confessar sua verdadeira ação.

Todos ficaram olhando entre si, aparentemente espantados. Kimi mirou firme Hawkins e Yasmin. Outros também estavam nos olhos fixos em Yasmin.

— ...tudo bem.

E Kimi confessou a verdade, mas ainda não havia convencido o pai da nativa.

— Nossas tradições e nossas mulheres não podem ser desrespeitadas!

— As coisas já foram explicadas... não fui eu quem comecei tudo. Mas... — Hawkins segurou a espada — se for preciso me defender e defender meu bando, não serei mais o amistoso de antes! — olhou para o Barba Marrom — eu sinto... caso discorde, sairei dessa ilha por causar problemas.

— Nada disso! — Barba Marrom entrou no meio de todos — Hawkins, meu aliado... tem todo o direito de se defender. Embora eu goste de preservar a paz em todos meus territórios, não vou me interferir no objetivo de cada um de vocês.

Barba Marrom estava na verdade doido para ver uma confusão. Mas gostava também de “imitar” o antigo dono daquele território: Barba Branca. Por dentro, era ambicioso e até esperava que aqueles nativos desaparecessem dali.

— Eu não aprecio lutas, mas se for para defender minha filha, eu o faço.

— Tudo bem. — concordou Hawkins.

O nativo se posicionou e apontou a grande lança feita de bambu, de ponta extremamente afiada. Hawkins sinalizou com a mão para que o bando dele todo de afastasse.

Yasmin se surpreendeu com o que viu: Hawkins fez brotar bonecos de palha que lembravam _voodoos_ do corpo e no chão.

— A luta é apenas entre nós dois! — comentou o nativo, olhando aqueles bonecos todos.

Hawkins entendeu a incompreensão do nativo, achando que aqueles bonecos valiam por mais de uma pessoa.

— Então... vou fazer assim.

Ele sabia que era exagero e gasto de força, mas se era “um contra um” como deveria ser, ele unificou os bonecos e ele mesmo se formou num enorme boneco de _voodoo_.

— Agora, estamos de igual para igual. — comentou Hawkins.

Todos os nativos olhavam assustados, enquanto os do bando de Hawkins expressavam satisfação e garantia de vitória já comemorando. Yasmin e o gato Mink apenas se mantinham quietos, olhando. O nativo desafiador sentia suar na testa, viu que aquilo era uma habilidade estranha e poderosa, similar aos rituais dele mesmos.

— Não importa! Vamos então! — e ele empinou a lança, agilmente atingindo o meio da barriga de Hawkins, mas foi em vão. As palhas vindas de Hawkins naquela versão se enrolaram nos antebraços do nativo, derrubando-o no chão.

— Papai!!! — Kimi gritou, sendo amparada por outra jovem nativa.

— Então... vai me deixar em paz? — disse Hawkins, tranquilamente.

O nativo fazia uma força estronda para sair daquelas palhas, mas era em vão. Ele olhava com fúria para Hawkins, que ainda se sentia tedioso em ter que usar aquela suprema versão para lidar com um nativo aparentemente fraco, com uma força apenas humana.

— Malditos piratas invasores!

— Oi! Olhá lá! — Barba Marrom o chamou atenção, sem sair de onde estava enquanto assistia a luta.

— Sua filha já confessou tudo que aconteceu. Ela que deveria ter falado antes sobre a tradição e eu evitaria isso a todo custo. Mas isso não a corrompeu, eu nada tive com ela.

— Ghahh... — o nativo resistia até parar. Hawkins soltou e voltou a sua forma normal.

— Hummm... vejo que não teremos uma luta de verdade... — comentou Barba Marrom e depois, virou-se para todos ali que assistiam — agora, parem com toda essa bagunça! A “belinha” ali já deu a versão que Capitão Hawkins confirmou, então foi apenas um equívoco!

O pai da nativa teve que recuar ainda furioso. Mas prezava pela própria vida. Pensou que, se perdesse a vida estupidamente ali, a própria filha não o perdoaria. E a própria confessou que nada havia feito, apesar de ter permitido que ele tivesse pequenas intimidades. Sequer haveria chances de engravidá-la, visto que não ocorreu uma relação mais íntima entre os dois.

Hawkins guardou a espada. Olhou novamente para Kimi, que não lhe parecia de confiança e que ainda era uma ameaça. Ela poderia estar planejando algo contra Yasmin.

.....................

— Você... eu... — Yasmin se enrolava nas palavras — eu não imaginei que chegou a se envolver com uma dessas mulheres!

Hawkins coçou a testa rapidamente, tentando explicar melhor a situação.

— Eu... cheguei a ser conduzido por ela e só não cheguei a passar o resto da noite com ela... por sua causa mesmo.

— Por minha?

— Sim... mas eu jamais imaginei naquela hora que você também estivesse gostando de mim e tudo que eu fazia era tentar esquecê-la... visto que achava que jamais me envolveria. Só isso.

— ...isso foi antes mesmo daquele dia, Hawkins? — Yasmin perguntou séria. Não podia evitar o ciúme e ainda por cima de quem a amava. Não queria se envolver em outro relacionamento que terminasse ainda pior que o outro anterior.

— Foi sim, Yasmin... — ele pegou a mão dele e a olhou nos olhos. Ela fazia o mesmo, enquanto o admirava entre incertezas e frustrações. — Se eu pudesse, iria embora agora... mas precisamos sair dessa ilha com a aliança feita. Já chega a confusão lá fora...

— Espero que o Barba Marrom não desista de continuar a aliança por causa da confusão com os nativos... — disse ela, permitindo-se ser abraçada por ele. Com a cabeça encostada ao peito dele, fechou os olhos.

Eles estavam conversando sentados em uma grande pedra em frente a uma linda cachoeira. Atrás dos arbustos, Kimi observava os dois. Após alguns minutos, ela saiu e foi até Barba Marrom passar mais informações.

— Então eles têm um envolvimento... — Barba Marrom baforava seu charuto enquanto ouvia a nativa.

— Sim, ele mentiu para todos ali!

— É... piratas em geral tem seus relacionamentos privadamente, sem sair exibindo suas donzelas. Pouquíssimos fazem isso, que é para não expor suas mulheres em perigo.

— Entendo... mas ainda não suporto essa mocinha que anda com ele! — Kimi cruzou os braços, fazendo beicinho.

— Ciúmes?

— Dele... não dela. Eu quero mais que ela se dane... só queria que Hawkins estivesse livre e “tivesse” comigo.

— Uuuuuh! — ele debochadamente comentou — esse aí parece fechado demais! Até me surpreende por ter uma amante em segredo. Pra mim era só um encalhado que vive de mar. Uóhohohohoho...

Mas porque Kimi servia de espiã dos dois com Barba Marrom? O interesse não era exclusivo na bela nativa. Barba Marrom estava interessado em ter algum tipo de contato com Yasmin. E tendo-a consigo, faria Hawkins mais vulnerável para si. Para não levantar muitas suspeitas colocando seus homens para rondá-la, colocou Kimi e outras nativas que sabiam se esconder bem entre as matas e observá-la melhor.

Yasmin sempre andava com Hawkins. Todos já sabiam que ela era uma mulher, mas ela ainda andava toda encapuzada. Ela não suportava aquele capuz longo, mas sabia o porquê de usar e não queria jamais aborrecer o homem que amava. Ele a protegia e ela muito estimava isso.

Ainda sentados na cachoeira, Yasmin estava descansando nos braços dele, mas saiu calmamente do abraço para olhá-lo e acaricia-lo no rosto. Hawkins apenas curvava os lábios em um sorriso, ainda de olho ao redor, esperando que ninguém o espiasse ali com ela. Seu maior temor era com Yasmin e não ele em si.

— Devemos ter cuidado com demonstrações de afeto por aqui...

— Tem medo que estejam nos espionando?

— Sim... minha preocupação é você e não eu... eu sei me defender.

— Também sei de defender o básico...

Hawkins acariciou a cabeça dela, que continuou.

— ...mas não como você se defende. Mas um dia, serei tão mais forte que atualmente.

— Quem sabe... disposição para ser minha aprendiz você tem. — comentou ele, que teve um rápido beijo roubado dela.

— Desculpe... — comentou rindo sapecamente.

Ele sentia seu corpo vibrar diante daquelas investidas e realmente, se não fosse pelo perigo de serem espionados, poderia tê-la ali mesmo. E se ela quisesse também. Ele jamais forçaria a jovem mulher em nada.

— Vamos voltar para nossa base. Está ficando tarde. — recomendou o loiro e Yasmin prontamente obedeceu.

.....................

Após o jantar com o bando, alguns membros ficaram de fora da grande oca, mas sempre alertas em relação aos nativos que estavam em inimizade com eles. Porém, eles não se intimidavam com isso.

Hawkins estava ainda sentado à mesa rústica brincando com um pedaço de pena de pássaro que estava ali. Naquele momento, um dos seus homens veio e cumprimentou-o, desejando um bom resto de noite antes de para sua área de dormir.

 — Onde está Yasmin?" — ele perguntou, olhando para o homem.

— Dentro da área de dormir dela, acho. Ela estava passeando lá fora antes de vir para dentro. — ele informou.

O loiro suspirou e se levantou, pegando aquela pena de pássaro. 

— Vou para lá dormir também. Obrigado por cuidar dela enquanto eu estou distante dela. —

— Como quiser, Capitão Hawkins! — o homem curvou-se quando Hawkins caminhou em direção a sua área compartilhada com sua amada.

Quando Hawkins entrou na área de dormir, Yasmin saltou ligeiramente da parte em que estava deitada, assustada quando ouviu o barulho de alguém entrando ali. Ela viu quem era. Respirou aliviada.

— Hawkins... — ela cumprimentou uma pequena voz, olhando-o longamente.

— Yasmin... estava preocupado com você, que bom que está aqui.

Ele se dirigiu até sua parte e, retirando parte de suas roupas de cima, deitou-se.

— Boa noite, minha querida. — desejou o loiro, fechando os olhos.

Yasmin fitou-o, vendo dormir sem sequer uma carícia nela. Será que ele estava chateado com alguma coisa? Se fosse, era melhor não insistir. Deitou-se entre aquelas folhas macias e dormiu também, embora custasse a pegar no sono rapidamente como antes.

No dia seguinte, mais um dia comum no bando de Hawkins. Após comerem alguma coisa no café da manhã – que era preparado pelos cozinheiros do bando, visto que os nativos não ofereciam mais nada -, Hawkins queria caminhar ao redor daquela região com Yasmin. A morena bem mais baixa que ele segurou seu braço enquanto eles atravessaram entre os grandes arbustos atrás da oca que estavam. O loiro parecia estar relaxado também. Ele parece muito estressado, mas eram suas preocupações diárias. Mas Yasmin estava feliz por estar curtindo algo tão simples quanto uma caminhada naquela vasta floresta.

— Obrigada por tudo, Hawkins". — ela disse, fazendo o homem alto olhar para ela. — jamais imaginava que envolveria novamente com uma pessoa assim.

O homem de corriqueira expressão séria não disse nada, mas ele parou de andar, fazendo-a parar também. Os olhos de Yasmin se arregalaram de surpresa quando ele, de repente, tocou-lhe a bochecha e acariciou suavemente.

— Hawkins... — suas bochechas enrubesceram diante daquela ação íntima dele. Sua voz, no entanto, parece encaixá-lo de qualquer coisa que vier a ele e puxou a mão dele. Ele desviou o olhar. 

— Vamos seguindo nosso passeio. Logo, terei que conversar algumas coisas com o Barba Marrom. — ele disse enquanto continuava andando de braços dados com ela.

— Sim. — ela segue ao seu lado, sem falar mais nada. Sentiu seu amado frio e triste, mas nada perguntou em relação a isso.

Enquanto o casal caminhava, um par de olhos os observavam. Sim, e não era somente Kimi.

Aquele dia tinha sido bem ocupado após aquela caminhada matutina após o desjejum. Barba Marrom tinha negócios a tratar com Hawkins. O bando de ambos trabalhava para a construção de uma pequena cidade em uma parte daquela ilha que estava muito deserta em comparação a outros povos. O dono daquela ilha firmava aliança que envolveria troca de bens e de lucros diversos. Hawkins concordava com os planos apresentados, embora algo dentro de si o angustiava e ele não sabia dizer o que era. Ele sabia que aquilo, para quem queria uma base em terra firme, era muito bom. Acordos como aquele eram sempre feitos entre piratas.

Yasmin analisava documentos antigos e a cartografia daquela ilha. Sempre protegida por três ou quatro dos homens de Hawkins, conforme a ordem do loiro. Ela percebeu que estava sendo vigiada e aquilo a incomodava, com exceção quando era Hawkins.

No final do dia, antes de jantar com os outros, Yasmin foi até a beira do mar se relaxar. Sentada na areia, observava o longínquo horizonte e o Sol sumindo por trás do mar tranquilo. Enquanto olhava distraidamente o horizonte, sentiu um cheiro agradável e começou a aspirar. Algo que lembrava lavanda. Até quis olhar para trás, mas sentiu um sono pesadíssimo fechando as próprias pálpebras e, de repente, tudo ficou escuro.

 

Quando Yasmin abriu os olhos, ela encontrou-se em um lugar escuro, similar a uma prisão. Estava presa em uma cela mesmo! Ela lembrou-se aos poucos e  claramente sua mais recente visão; praia ao pôr-do-sol, cheiro doce de lavanda...

— Hawkins... — ela sussurrou, preocupada com seu capitão.

Estava solta e jogada no chão. Sentando-se, olhou aos lados e viu que não tinha um fiasco de luz naquele lugar. Não é só ela que estava em perigo. O capitão e os outros poderiam estar também. Levantando-se, pegou na barra das grades e ficou tentando enxergar no escuro alguma coisa. De repente, seu coração começou a bater pouco mais forte. Pensou que seu capitão poderia estar morto e ela ter sido capturada por aqueles nativos.

Ela começa a bater nas grades, apenas fazendo ruídos e sem gritar. Desistindo, ela cai de joelhos e fica ali, abandonada a sorte. Sentindo-se indefesa, fraca e inútil, lamentava todo aquele ocorrido. Mas... como a capturaram assim? Sempre tinha homens que estavam de vigia nela, mesmo que ela se distanciasse do bando...  em quase dois meses junto a Hawkins, começou a causar problemas de verdade para ele.

"Desculpe... meu Hawkins.”, ela mordeu o lábio enquanto soluçava aos poucos. Será que o pior havia acontecido com ele?


	8. A Traição de Um Aliado

— Ajude-me... por favor... — Yasmin falava baixinho, pensando em Hawkins, que deveria estar procurando que nem um louco. Ela tinha vontade de fazer um escândalo maior, de bater ainda mais naquelas grades pesadas, mas tinha medo que piorassem as coisas. Resolveu se aquietar. Mas o coração parecia bater pouco mais acelerado, principalmente quando pensava em possíveis situações em que seu amado capitão pudesse estar morto.

Os punhos nas grades começaram a tremer e ela ouviu o som de uma porta se abrir. Alguém finalmente ouviu seu pedido desesperado de ajuda e a ajudaria ou seria até mesmo um possível sequestrador assassino? A porta de ferro estava totalmente aberta. Um homem aparentemente musculoso e largo (pela sua sombra) se aproximava de onde estava Yasmin. Em cada passo que era ouvido, dava para se ouvir o som de chaves balançando. Então a soltariam? Yasmin já sentia uma pequena esperança. Mas ela fechou o quase sorriso ao ver quem era e reconhecer o dono daquela sombra. Barba Marrom olhou para Yasmin com a curva nos lábios que antes ela tinha.

— Então você é a mulher do capitão, não é?

Ela o olhou incrédula. Por que justo aquele pirata, que parecia ser aliado, estava ali diante dela com uma feição nada confiável?

— ...sou apenas parte do bando. — respondeu discretamente, aparentando nenhuma intimação em seu semblante.

— Uóhohohohohó... — riu-se o homem da enorme barba marrom e dividida em três tranças — então, melhor ainda se não for mulher dele... — e se aproximou rodando as chaves no dedo indicador — ...se for livre, poderá ser minha!

— Quê?! — Yasmin perguntou revoltada — Nenhum homem se encosta a mim!

— Heh... veremos... tudo também dependerá do seu Capitão Hawkins! Ele depende muito de mim enquanto estiver nesse território! Uóhohohohó...

Isso não era nada bom. Yasmin sentia-se meio exausta, ainda efeito do tranquilizante que foi implantado nela com uma flecha de um nativo que a disparou e sentia como se seus tornozelos estivessem fixados no chão por alguma coisa, mas nada a prendia ali. Na luz fraca que refletia em direção ao seu raptor, ela não podia ver mais nada além do pior. Pelo visto, Hawkins havia sido traído e capturado também. Se não, ela jamais estaria ali – assim pensava a morena, que encarava seriamente Barba Marrom.

— Nós confiamos em você! Trabalhamos para garantir suas exigência e confianças... para você raptar um dos membros do capitão apenas para se tornar sua?

A roupa que vestia estava meio rasgada e suja. Se pudesse, arrancaria aquelas grades e dava uma lição naquele traidor. Mas a dura verdade era que a morena não era uma lutadora tão eficiente a ponto de derrubar aquele enorme homem. Você mordeu o lábio.

— Vou pedir para que seu capitão te venda por um bom preço que vou oferecer... incluindo a metade dessa ilha! Duvido que ele me negará... — o velho pirata estendeu o indicador livre para acariciar a bochecha de Yasmin, que virou o rosto rispidamente.

— Não me importo com o que ele vai decidir. Você não vai tocar um só dedo em mim! — afirmou com tom bravio.

E o pirata caía na risada, enquanto olhava-a de cima para baixo. Yasmin analisava os fatos passados e relacionava-os com aquela atitude do Barba Marrom.

— Está mesmo de acordo com aquele chefe que é o pai da tal nativa?

— Como assim, não entendo o que quer dizer.

— Estão achando que sou a mulher dele e querem acabar comigo, daí você entrou nesse jogo e me raptou. Não sou tão idiota, assim!

— Não! Não estou de acordo com ninguém! Desde que vi a senhorita... fiquei bastante curioso e interessado, sabe? — terminou de falar piscando um olho.

— Só que não sou das tuas nativas! —  disse, encarando-o.

— Uhhh... mas que gênio, hein?! Logo, logo se satisfará comigo! Mas, enquanto isso, vim aqui para saber se quer comer alguma coisa. Tem sede?

— Tenho nada além de vontade de contar para Hawkins o que está fazendo comigo!

— Hah! Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso! Eu mesmo explicarei tuuuuudo e acertarei minha troca com ele. —  explicou com ar cínico, olhando com certa luxúria para Yasmin que revirava os olhos, irritada com aquilo.

Seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso diabólico. Yasmin estava ainda preocupada com Hawkins. Mesmo sabendo que nada havia acontecido com ele (era o que parecia), ela se forçando a não se render nem às lágrimas ou aos gritos.

—  Você ainda está assustada comigo, bonitinha? Sei muito bem cuidar de uma mulher. Não há com o que se preocupar! Hawkins saberá entrega-la em boas mãos! — disse Barba Marrom, acariciando uma das tranças de sua barba.

Yasmin fechou os olhos por um breve momento. Para ela, aquilo não deveria acontecer nunca... pelo menos nunca mais. Queria estar sempre protegida e livre de qualquer perigo estando ao lado de Basil Hawkins.

— Voltarei daqui há algumas horas com algo para comer. Deixarei que se acalme. Até mais, bonitinha! — e Barba Marrom se retirou do lugar onde Yasmin estava presa, fechando brutalmente a porta de ferro do local. Em sua prisão, Yasmin deixava-se cair no chão. Encostou a cabeça na grade, olhando para o infinito. Havia resolvido mentir em relação a Hawkins justamente para evitar mais confusão, mas nada adiantou. Achando que era livremente solteira, Barba Marrom ia querer para se divertir sexualmente como fazia com algumas nativas.

.....................

— Onde ela está?

Hawkins havia acordado e não viu Yasmin perto de si. Achando que ela havia levantado cedo, foi procura-la por toda aquela oca, mas não a achou. Vendo o membro Mink do bando, foi até ele.

— Viu a Yasmin?

— Não, Capitão Hawkins... mas ela não está sempre perto do senhor?

— Ela não estava na área dela e já a procurei por toda a parte.

— Capitão Hawkins... farei uma busca, avisarei outros para me ajudarem.

— Faça isso! — o loiro parecia meio alterado fisicamente. O Mink não se lembrava de tê-lo visto assim alguma vez... mas ele sabia o quanto tinha afeição pela Yasmin.

Todos os membros do bando substituíram o pequeno-almoço por uma busca por Yasmin. Hawkins teve a ideia de ir até a região onde residia Barba Marrom. E foi sozinho, por ordens dele próprio. Mas um dos mais próximos homens o seguiu por precaução, evitando que aquilo pudesse ser uma armadilha para pegarem-no sozinho.

Ao aparecer diante do lugar onde residia Barba Marrom, Hawkins parou e, segurando a ponta do cabo de sua espada, apertou-o. Um dos subordinados notou o loiro e foi até ele?

— Basil Hawkins... deseja falar alguma coisa com nosso grande Capitão Barba Marrom?

— Sim. Leve-me até ele. —  disse sério.

 

— Ah, que bom que veio! Eu já iria até você fazer uma boa proposta que vai lhe agradar muito! Não quer a metade de Foodvalten para sempre e manter uma aliança vitalícia comigo?

— ...o que propõe, agora?

— Eu gostaria de fazer um grande acordo e troca com você, meu aliado!

O loiro apertou os lábios brevemente. Algo não lhe agradava naquela proposta.

— Eu gostaria de propor um excelente preço para que me ofereça um de seus membros.

Hawkins engoliu em seco. Imediatamente, imaginou quem era o “escolhido” de Barba Marrom e... associou aquilo com o desaparecimento de Yasmin.

— ...suponho que esteja se referindo a mulher do meu bando. — ainda manteve a tranquilidade para falar, embora estivesse tenso por dentro.

— Oras! Como adivinhou? Sim, faça-me o melhor preço e me venda aquela mulher!

— Eu sinto... posso fazer qualquer outra tarefa que me pedir, mas não te darei membro algum do meu bando.

— Ahhhh... mas pense bem, meu aliado...

— A partir de agora, não me chame assim... até que me confirme se ela está com você, nesse momento.

Barba Marrom olhou surpreso para o loiro que apertava o cabo de as espada ainda guardada.

— Quero Yasmin de volta. — declarou.

— Heh... mas... como sabe que ela está comigo?

— Procuro por ela desde toda essa manhã e não a acho; logo, você me vem com essa proposta. Pareço ser tão tolo assim?

— Uóhohohó... realmente, você foi bem adiantado em sua suspeita... — ele se levantou do trono em que estava sentado — sim, eu a peguei por garantia.

— Ela não tem nada que lhe oferecer... — disse o loiro, cortando ele — ...se é o que estou pensando, quer aquela jovem para fins pútridos, não é?

— Ora, nem tanto!

— Quero Yasmin de volta agora... ou teremos que acabar com nosso acordo aqui. Não me importo de sair dessa ilha!

Hawkins tomava um rumo totalmente diferente do que havia planejado. Tudo por causa de Yasmin que tanto amava. Mas Barba Marrom estava cismado com Yasmin e definitivamente estava decidido no que queria.

— Olha... ainda estou na minha ilha e quando quero alguma coisa... tem que acontecer. Ou ter, ou ganhar. Quero aquela mulher. E estou disposto a quase dar valiosas coisas que tenho por ela.

Hawkins desembainhou a espada.

— Se não tem acordo nesse trato, então terá uma luta!

.....................

— Aqui está sua comida, senhorita! — Kimi entregada uma tigela pequena com alguma coisa de comer para Yasmin, que a encarava seriamente. Não estava a fim de comer, nem de beber. E nem de encontrar aquela mulher que fazia despertar seu ciúmes pelo SEU capitão.

— Se quiser, pode levar. Não quero comer nada.

— Mas foram ordens do Barba Marrom.

— Quero que ele se dane! — quase vociferou em voz alta.

— Hahahaha... tudo nessa vida tem um preço. Capitão Hawkins quis me enganar e agora, foi enganado. — Kimi comentou satisfeita com o que estava acontecendo.

— Sabia que estava combinada com aquele pirata barbudo! — exclamou a morena, zangada.

— Melhor você se aquietar... porque Barba Marrom é extremamente poderoso e provavelmente terá Capitão Hawkins sob seu controle... não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, sabe?

— Se não se incomodar, poderia se retirar? Não quero detalhes de nada! — Yasmin foi ríspida.

— Tudo bem... sairei. Com licença! — a nativa despediu-se debochadamente e foi embora. Yasmin olhou aquela comida. Estava meio faminta, mas não queria se acomodar aos cuidados do seu raptor.

Kimi havia saído, mas parou atrás da porta do local. Ficou pensativa enquanto escutava estrondos vindos de onde ficava Barba Marrom.

— O que está havendo?

Yasmin conseguiu escutar e, por instinto, resolveu gritar por socorro, chamando por Hawkins. Kimi entrou novamente no quarto escuro onde ela estava presa.

— Cala essa boca!

— Sai daqui, sua verme! — respondeu Yasmin — se eu estivesse livre, você seria a primeira que eu acabaria!

— Sério isso? Também sei me defender... sem contar que sou bem maior que você, já tenho vantagens...

— Pouco me lixando para vantagens! — e gritou mais forte o nome de Hawkins. A nativa fechou a porta com certa dificuldade e avançou para cima de Yasmin.

— Eu mandei você calar essa boca!!!! — gritou com a prisioneira.

Yasmin pegou o prato de comida e jogou rapidamente em cima dela, em direção ao rosto. Com a rapidez, a nativa não pode evitar ao menos que seus olhos fossem atingidos, assim apenas fechando-os. Com a boca aberta e a cara lambuzada com o caldo quente e grudento da comida, Kimi sentia seu corpo tremer, mas era de raiva. Ela foi até Yasmin e enfiou uma das mãos pela grade, puxando-a com força contra si. Yasmin reagiu, fazendo o mesmo. Ambas trocaram tapas, unhadas, puxões de cabelo e até Yasmin estava se sujando com a comida que havia jogado nela. “Se eu estivesse com a minha garrucha aqui...” pensou Yasmin, enquanto se defendia bravamente, mesmo com aquelas grades que atrapalhavam sua locomoção e (por sorte) a de Kimi também.

Enquanto isso, Hawkins e Barba Marrom estavam lutando. Subordinados do dono do território estavam em volta, tentando proteger Barba Marrom caso Hawkins estivesse em vantagem. Só que atrás destes, brotavam do chão bonecos menores de _voodoo_ que estavam prestes a ataca-los.

— Sei que está preparando uma emboscada... mas saberei como lidar com isso. — disse Hawkins, que usou a espada para de defender do ataque de espada de Barba Marrom.

O membro que seguia Hawkins resolveu voltar quando ouviu barulhos similares a explosões para chamar os outros. Chegou exausto de tanto correr, sendo amparado por dois do bando que estavam mais próximos.

— O que houve?

— E o capitão? — perguntou o gato Mink.

— Hawkins... está lutando dentro do território... do Barba Marrom... nesse momento! — contou o exausto homem.

— Vamos até lá!

— Vamos dividir o bando. Não podemos deixar nossa área aqui abandonada! — sugeriu um dos homens encapuzados e todos concordaram.

Kimi se afastou, cansada de lidar com os ataques que pareciam até mais fortes que os dela.

— Sua pirata maldita!

— Sua serpente traiçoeira!

Trocaram-se xingamentos em seguida. E Kimi rogava pragas.

— Está ouvindo lá fora? Grita sem sabe se é o seu amante mesmo que está lá fora, e mesmo se for... ele terá uma lição se não fizer o que o Barba Marrom quer!

— HAAAWKIIINS!!!!! — Yasmin gritou com uma força suprema, fazendo a outra até tampar os ouvidos. A pirata dava tudo de dentro de si para que ele a ouvisse. Isso a aliviou um pouco por dentro. Gritar por ele, pedir por socorro para ele... até nisso ele lhe dava prazer em amá-lo.

E a morena gritava, ignorando a outra que só mandava calar a boca jogar o prato vazio de comida contra Yasmin. Yasmin gritava tanto que nem louca até fazer a outra sair dali de desespero em aguentar os gritos. Deu para ouvir os gritos dela em muitos cantos daquele grande palácio onde vivia Barba Marrom.

Os _voodoos_ de Hawkins haviam atrapalhado os subordinados de Barba Marrom, tampando-lhes a visão por subirem em suas cabeças. Por um momento, Hawkins parou com sua espada. Guardou-a e começou a consultar as suas cartas específicas.

— Uóhohohohó... o que pensa que está fazendo? Vai desistir da luta e botar as cartas à mesa? Preverá as chances de vitória e derrota, mago cigano?

— Piadista, não? — disse ele, vendo as possibilidades de Yasmin estar viva. Confirmado 50% em sua previsão. Não lhe era satisfatório aquele dado. Voltou a olhar para Barba Marrom.

— Você quer a Yasmin, não é? Então... te levarei até ela. Venha comigo para fora daqui... lá fora encontrará o que quiser!

— Ela não está aqui?

— Não... aqui não a encontrará! Vou leva-lo até ela... vamos resolver isso diante dela!

Barba Marrom estava mentindo. Queria manter a segurança do seu castelo e desconfiava que estava ouvindo certos gritos. Tinha que despistar aquilo. Hawkins o seguiu e Barba Marrom apenas levou para fora do palácio, querendo resolver tudo ao ar livre.


End file.
